<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Take That Chance by Frostbone25</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619089">Take That Chance</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbone25/pseuds/Frostbone25'>Frostbone25</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Animal Attack, Animal Death, Anxiety, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Brutal Murder, Brutality, Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Clouis, Comfort, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Death, Depressing, Depression, Desperation, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, First Love, Flashbacks, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Friends to Lovers, Gore, Head Injury, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Injury Recovery, Killing, Loneliness, Louisentine, Love, Love Confessions, Memories, Misery, Murder, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Non-Linear Narrative, Pain, Past Character Death, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Romantic Friendship, Serious Injuries, Shock, Sleepy Cuddles, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Suffering, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Survivor Guilt, Violence, Wilderness Survival, Young, Young Clementine, Young Louis, Young Love, Zombie Apocalypse, Zombies, louistine - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 19:15:15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,200</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22619089</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frostbone25/pseuds/Frostbone25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the traumatic events of Season One, Clementine and Louis are under the care of Christa. They've all been surviving together for a year, slowly making their way towards Wellington.</p><p>Clementine is scarred emotionally, and she's been struggling to push forward. But Louis is there to help her through it, and together they begin to develop a special bond.</p><p>However, not everything will go to plan and an unfortunate event sets them apart...</p><p>Will things ever return back to normal?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clementine &amp; Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running), Clementine/Louis (Walking Dead: Done Running)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lost Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>EDIT 3/4/20 - Updated the piece to have 10 chapters now instead of 8. After writing this for a while now a new rush of ideas came about and I just have to include it as it will make this story all the better. So much more to explore and I cant wait to get to it. And that means fantastic news for you all because you get to have more louistine action :) </p><p>******************<br/>NOTE: This chapter and many other chapters will receive updates frequently in order to improve some grammar, spelling, extra plot details or re-ordering to help the piece flow together. </p><p>After all it still really isn't finished, hence the lack of chapters. When a new chapter is added I recommend (though you don't have to) to reread some of the earlier chapters as often I add in some new details or ideas that sparked in my mind that I just had to put in. Usually these details are added because they will be used later, and it helps keep the story all well rounded. As I can imagine it would be weird if something important is mentioned out of the blue yet there was no indication of it in the earlier chapters.</p><p>I still put alot of work into the chapters up to the point that I'm comfortable with putting them out and I know that the main plot will not change. </p><p>But I will still tweak it to make it the best that I can because I want to make the story as good as I can make it be until it's complete. I love good stories as much as you all do.<br/>******************</p>
    </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gD2AcKz8N3c&amp;list=PLoAPkrji16yFFTj56WGFkBYo0YrBRBYpG&amp;index=27">Silent Paranoia | The Walking Dead 400 Days</a></p><p> </p><p>Hello again...</p><p>Hope you enjoy the story. Updates will probably be weekly but that might vary. With that being said I'll try to get the chapters done ASAP. </p><p>Anyways... Enjoy!</p><p>Please don't be afraid to leave any feedback or suggestions! I'm totally open to it! (I really want to hear it, it helps a lot since it's always tough to look at a project from a different perspective. So fire away)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Chapter 1 - Lost Moments</p><p> </p><p>Out from the void of darkness, came floating red embers that circled around a struggling flame. Rising upwards aimlessly towards the sky.</p><p> </p><p>The earth was overshadowed with a dense blanket of clouds, soaked with the dim blue light of twilight. The sun falling further below the horizon. Fading as the minutes went by, letting the nighttime approach.</p><p> </p><p>It was after dusk, and with that marked yet another day of survival. Another check off the calendar, with many more to go.</p><p> </p><p>As Clementine made note of that, she wondered how many days were left for themselves, either until they reach a safe haven, or their unknown fate. She wasn't sure, but all she did know that she was just glad to be alive for yet another day.</p><p> </p><p>She sat in a slumped posture on top of an old, large tree trunk that had fallen to the ground long ago. Regularly feeling a few cold, wet drops pricking her skin once a while.</p><p> </p><p>She wore a light purple long sleeve shirt, with another purple shirt on top, and yet even with two layers of clothing, it wasn't enough to protect her from the frigid weather. </p><p> </p><p>It was raining lightly, and there was a chilly breeze that frequently rushed through from the dark forest.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes were fixed forward. Watching the fire cracking away in the night as it fought to stay alive, providing only little semblances of warmth.</p><p> </p><p>Perched above it was the fresh remains of an animal they've recently caught. Skinned and exposed, ready to be cooked. But the heat of the flames wasn't enough to burn today's catch in these kind of conditions, and she wasn't the only one waiting to eat it.</p><p> </p><p>Christa was crouched beside the small fire, tending to it. Trying to feed it the fuel it desperately needs to survive in the rain.</p><p> </p><p>She was a tall woman, whom weared a light brown leather jacket, and looked rather thin thanks to the lack of food. But the most prominent feature she had nowadays was that subtle scowl she constantly had on her face.</p><p> </p><p>A reflection of her mood, which ever since has always been bitter. It was a way to cope with her failures, and she lost a lot to this unforgiving world.</p><p> </p><p>Her husband died about a year ago, and she regretted not cherishing the moments she had with him, and it hurt even more to think about all of the moments he never got to experience with her. </p><p> </p><p>The worst of all, he never got to see the birth of her child, and that particular night had been one of the worst nights of her life.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't forget about it, she knew every detail. </p><p> </p><p>It was a dimly lit bathroom, totally rundown and empty. The place was freezing cold, and she was laying down on a makeshift bed. The sheets stained with a substantial amount of blood, but what she thought back to the most was that feeling of indescribable, excruciating pain. </p><p> </p><p>Every second was nothing but pure agony, lasting for what felt like an eternity. It terrified her, and because of that, she wasn't entirely sure if she was going to make it.</p><p> </p><p>But before she knew it, the wave of hell had passed.</p><p> </p><p>Gazing through her teary and blurry vision, she saw Clementine. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully cradling her newborn child right where it'd come out. Awestruck at the sight, out from the pain of a lifetime had come a beautiful baby girl. Squirming and crying out for mommy.</p><p> </p><p>Oh if only Omid was here... </p><p> </p><p>She thought back to all the discussions she had with him. About having a family, about having a big enough car, and a big enough house to shelter them all. </p><p> </p><p>More importantly, she remembered the conversation about what they should name their future child. </p><p> </p><p>All of the names thrown about, even the silly ones.</p><p> </p><p>But none of that mattered. </p><p> </p><p>The baby never lived through that night. </p><p> </p><p>It was all for naught.</p><p> </p><p>It was another deafening blow. Another life lost. It was as if some God was teasing her at the life she could have had, had she not failed to protect her husband.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were full now, and she's forced to raise two other kids now in this deadly world.</p><p> </p><p>Louis and Clementine.</p><p> </p><p>The same kids that were ever-present the day her husband got killed.</p><p> </p><p>And it was all because she left them alone in a bathroom, carelessly. </p><p> </p><p>Just when one of them unknowingly left their gun unattended on the counter, a bandit snuck in. Perfect timing. </p><p> </p><p>Holding both of the kids to a corner, demanding them for their items. Her husband Omid heard the commotion and came in to try and save them but...</p><p> </p><p>It still pained her to recall it. </p><p> </p><p>She looked back across the struggling flames and saw that the two of them were still just lounging by the fallen log, every time she sees them she's reminded of that awful moment.</p><p> </p><p>She burst through the door the second she heard the shot, and all she saw was her husband on the floor. A blooming pool of crimson surrounding him, and few steps away stood the murderer. </p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't a man.</p><p> </p><p>It was a young girl, and she was frozen, starting back in shock at what she had done. Coming to terms with the fact that she had taken away a life for the first time. In front of two little kids, by accident.</p><p> </p><p>But Christa didn't see that young girl.</p><p> </p><p>Instead, all she saw was red. </p><p> </p><p>And before she knew it the girl was slumped down beside the wall, with a gaping bullet hole in her head. Lying lifeless against the dirty floor in her own pool of blood.</p><p> </p><p>She kneeled down to cradle her husband. Desperately clinging onto him, trying to wake him up. Begging for him to come back, but it was too late. </p><p> </p><p>He was gone.</p><p> </p><p>For the first few times in her life, she cried. Her life crumbling and falling apart before her eyes. She would never see him again.</p><p> </p><p>Through her agonizing tears, she looked up and saw the same two kids she was now taking care of. Both of them crying and cowering in the bathroom corner.</p><p> </p><p>Useless kids... She thought bitterly. She didn't realize that she snapped the now charred poking stick in her hands without realizing it. She threw the it into the fire angrily, and grabbed another one to use instead.</p><p> </p><p>Her constant bitterness had a downing effect on Clementine, and because of that, she found herself naturally gravitating back to someone who still held a positive bubble with them. Even through all of the tough times.</p><p> </p><p>That person was Louis, of course. </p><p> </p><p>He sat a couple of feet by Clementine's left, down on the floor beside the old tree trunk. With his knees up to his chest, and head resting on his backpack. A few dreads covered his forehead, and he was a little bigger than her, but looked thin, probably due to the rationing. But that was mostly concealed up with that large leather jacket that he wore. </p><p> </p><p>'Borrowed' from his dad, just like Clementine with her hat. </p><p> </p><p>It was comical how big it looked on him, but she can imagine how warm and cozy it must be inside of it. Watching the flickering shadows dance across his face, an occasional glint of firelight reflecting off his soft brown eyes. </p><p> </p><p>His eyelids looked droopy, tired and ready to fall asleep soon. She was too but not until something came up.</p><p> </p><p>"This will never work..." - Christa said scoldingly. She was getting fed up with the task at hand, failing to keep the fire burning long enough. </p><p> </p><p>"Look at this... It's pathetic... The wood is too wet to burn... At this rate, we'll be eating this for breakfast..." - She continued.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine was unsure of whether she was addressing them or herself.</p><p> </p><p>"We can wait." - Louis spoke up, on behalf of Clementine as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait for what? To wake up the next day feeling weaker than before?" - Christa snapped back, bitterly.</p><p> </p><p>Louis looked taken back by her abrupt response, so he held his tongue. He couldn't deny it though, she was right.</p><p> </p><p>They've been traveling for months, constantly moving from place to place as they made their way up towards Wellington. Some days they would be fortunate enough to find food. Uncovering old cans of beans, or if they got lucky with hunting they would eat the animals they've caught.</p><p> </p><p>Other times they wouldn't catch anything, or find anything at all, and would have to go to sleep with nothing but a growling stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Christa threw her stick in the fire and got up.</p><p> </p><p>"I can't be babysitting you guys all the time, one of you should be doing this." - Christa said. Walking over to the small pile of twigs and dry leaves they've scavenged prior. Grabbing a few to use for the fire. </p><p> </p><p>She turned back and saw that they hadn't moved from their spots, letting out a sigh.</p><p> </p><p>"Clementine. Get up here." - she ordered. </p><p> </p><p>Obediently she follows, she couldn't complain as there wasn't much else to do. </p><p> </p><p>Upon walking over to the fire she was hit with a wind gust, feeling the temperature around her drop several degrees immediately.</p><p> </p><p>Christa notices her shivering. "You think this is bad? You just wait until we get up to Wellington." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine scoffed mentally at her. </p><p> </p><p>Christa's attitude was always apparent, up to the point where it seriously got on her nerves sometimes and and wanted to drop everything and stand up to her. </p><p> </p><p>Though she figured it wouldn't help matters much, and she would definitely get an earful from her.</p><p> </p><p>She kneeled down beside the fire, finally warming herself from the frigid weather. She grabbed a stick and began poking at the dry leaves, moving them under the logs to keep the fire alive. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it was proving ineffective as the leaves were still too wet. They needed more debris so the dry foliage would be sheltered from the rain.</p><p> </p><p>"Ugh... I'm gonna go get more wood... Just keep the fire lit." - Christa said. She left the camp, submerging into the dark forest. </p><p> </p><p>Leaving Louis and Clem alone, both of them sitting in silence as they watched the dancing flames.</p><p> </p><p>"I wonder what Wellington will be like." - Louis pondered out loud, breaking the tension in the air.</p><p> </p><p>"Me too." - Clementine agreed.</p><p> </p><p>"Christa said they have walls on the outside of the place." - he elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>They had found out about Wellington through journals and notes they stumbled upon in the past while scavenging other places. From what they heard, the stories and images about it looked like it was too good to be true. But even after finding those 'clues' they still weren't certain that the place even existed, no concrete evidence what so ever. </p><p> </p><p>It seemed like yet another urban legend that was crafted out of pure hopelessness. A paradise that many would never get to see.</p><p> </p><p>"Like... big enough to protect against the monsters. Like a fortress." - he continued.</p><p> </p><p>"But a fort needs a lot of people in order to protect it." - she noted. </p><p> </p><p>"Well, there's probably a lot of people then." - he figured.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah..." - she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Good people, she hoped.</p><p> </p><p>For some odd reason, that reminded her about the dairy farm. </p><p> </p><p>Recalling how Mark advertised the place to her group as if it was a 'fortress', and when she first step foot into that place that's really how it seemed. </p><p> </p><p>A fortress, and in it held very friendly people residing in the estate. So friendly in fact, they seemed rather untouched by the apocalypse. </p><p> </p><p>However it was only a facade, hiding their true nature. Deep inside they turned into something else, something much worse.</p><p> </p><p>Cannibals.</p><p> </p><p>Cannibals that killed Mark and tried to feed him to her group. Luckily, her group had found out about in the the last possible minute, but it was too late for Mark.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back, she never realized how ironic it was. </p><p> </p><p>There were monsters about eating people, and yet they were amongst people who ate other people. She figured they weren't any different than the real monsters. The only differences being that they were smarter, looked perfectly normal, and they didn't reek of death.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll probably have a lot of food... And maybe they'll also have other kids too... " - Louis colored.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine didn't really pay much attention to his ramblings, as usual. The both of them, letting their thoughts trail elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>His imagination was always running wild, once he started there was no going back. Typical for people like him.</p><p> </p><p>"They'll probably be the same age as us, and we can have a bunch of friends!" - he continued, grinning at the thoughts. His mind began picturing it, and he was able to see the scene clearly. </p><p> </p><p>Several kids around a campfire. Each of them jumping around, playing music, singing, conversing and just having fun. Not a single care in the world. No thoughts about the future, or the past, just them living in the moment. Enjoying it.</p><p> </p><p>"It would be like normal times again..." - he said. The prospect of life returning back to ordinary times excited him, and he wished that it only came sooner.</p><p> </p><p>But then his thoughts were halted when he noticed Clementine's silence. She was being unusually quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back to her he saw that she was just staring beyond the fire. A sorrowful expression etched on her face.</p><p> </p><p>Unbeknownst to him, her mind went the opposite direction. Into a dark and dreadful place of grief, and he didn't want her to feel that way.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, is everything ok?" - he said, concerned.</p><p> </p><p>The sudden question snapped her out of her trance. She met his eyes, then they quickly darted away. Retreating back to the fire.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine..." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't have to be." - he asserted.</p><p> </p><p>She sighed in defeat, he was very good at picking up when she was lying. </p><p> </p><p>For some reason when she looked back into those soft, beautiful brown eyes filled with profound feelings of concern. Her walls would just melt away and she would often feel the need to open up to him about how she felt. Most of the time he was the only person she could do that with.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm just... not sure if we can make it." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>Being truthful with herself, she hasn't thought about Wellington all that much. She's been so focused on surviving the day to day that she never had any sufficient time to just think, dream, or let her imaginations run wild. </p><p> </p><p>Instead, her thoughts were always about whether they have enough food for the night. Whether they have enough supplies in case someone gets injured, or if there is trouble lurking ahead of them. </p><p> </p><p>Just like Christa taught her, to always stay alert. </p><p> </p><p>But she wondered if that was really the only way to keep on going.</p><p> </p><p>"We will." - he assured.</p><p> </p><p>"You don't know that." - she refuted.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed.</p><p> </p><p>"I know... But I'm willing to take the chance that we will." - he said.</p><p> </p><p>"Why?" - she asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Life's too short not to be." - he confessed, shrugging his shoulders.</p><p> </p><p>She looked perplexed by his response, not yet understanding the meaning behind those words, so he elaborated.</p><p> </p><p>"Look... I know there is a chance we might not make it. But when you put it like that it makes everything feel like it's not worth it..." - he said, taking the time to gather his thoughts. Clementine was listening intently.</p><p> </p><p>"I don't want to think... about trying to survive for every second, because you don't get a chance to really live. I just want to enjoy the moment, and have fun while doing it." - he concluded.</p><p> </p><p>The words hung in the air for a while, and they struck her deeply. A clashing of ideologies, but a light bulb went on. </p><p> </p><p>No wonder why he always seemed to be so jovial, and so cheerful in dreadful times. Despite Christa's constant reminders, sometimes even punishing him for doing so, he made it his personal goal to remain a shining light in the darkness. A reminder that there is more to life than survival. </p><p> </p><p>That's what made him Louis.</p><p> </p><p>But remaining positive takes energy, especially this world. A world that somehow always manages to punish those who do more good than bad. So how does one still hold on to that bit of happiness in the face of opposition?</p><p> </p><p>"I don't know how you do it..." - she admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"Do what?" - he asked.</p><p> </p><p>"Staying positive... You never really seem bothered by all of this." - she replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I am bothered by it but..." - he paused, trying to articulate his feelings.</p><p> </p><p>"I just really want to help other people..." - he said.</p><p> </p><p>It took a second, but she understood now what he had meant. Subtly nodding her head in approval. </p><p> </p><p>So did she...</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes glided back to Louis, but then for some reason. In that moment, she immediately broke eye contact and started chuckling. Bewildering him.</p><p> </p><p>"You sound too wise for your age." - she said. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked really wide. Damn right!</p><p> </p><p>"Oh, I sure am!" - he said, but Clementine just shook her head at his answer. </p><p> </p><p>"I am a descendant of the mighty Aristotle!" - he bloated, waving his hand around the air like he revealed an elegant title.</p><p> </p><p>"Yeah right..." - she said. She could tell that his ego was already inflating, but she knew how he worked. She just needed to find a pin to poke it and it will pop in an instant.</p><p> </p><p>"You doubting my intelligence Clemmy?" - he said, bumping her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>"I said you sounded wise, not smart. Belouga." - she said, playfully punching his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>He chuckled, and speaking of intelligence. A random question popped up in her mind, of no serious importance.</p><p> </p><p>"What... did you used to think was true when you were small, but turned out to be wrong?" - she asked. </p><p> </p><p>"Oh... I uh... " - he paused. It was a sudden question, but one he could answer very easily. </p><p> </p><p>He smirked, turning his head to the night sky, and rested his chin against his fist as if he was deep in thought. </p><p> </p><p>She would be lying if she told you that it made him look stupid, but in reality it was adorable.</p><p> </p><p>He browsed through the drawers in his mind for an answer, and one sprung up pretty quickly. Don't ask why...</p><p> </p><p>"I didn't know fire trucks were actually water trucks." - he confessed.</p><p> </p><p>She laughed. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah, that of all things is one of the most ridiculous shes ever heard. </p><p> </p><p>"What? You actually thought they shot fire instead of water?" - she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey! It just seemed a lot cooler... but it made perfect sense. They were always there when there were fires..." - he admitted.</p><p> </p><p>"You're a big dummy." - she chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>"Pfff... But hey! It would be awesome! You're literally shooting out fire like a dragon!" - he said.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed. Maybe a bit too loudly in the night but it didn't matter.</p><p> </p><p>It was a welcome change in tone. She didn't realize how nice it felt to be doing that again, but now she really wished she'd played along before with him. </p><p> </p><p>Sometimes it would really irritate others how cheerful he would be, and the worst part was that it was understandable why. It always gave off the impression that he was just careless when in reality it was all calculated. </p><p> </p><p>Others would immediately shoot him down to remind him that this world is no longer kind to those who are. That it's dangerous to think in that way. You had to be focused, and alert.</p><p> </p><p>Ironically enough though, she knew that it was also dangerous to let go of that bit of humanity. Most people in this world had already done that, and they became cruel, hard, and tough. </p><p> </p><p>She had already seen it happen to others, and it already happened to Christa, unfortunately.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... sorry." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>"For what?" - he said, puzzled at her sudden change in tone.</p><p> </p><p>"For... being mean." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the need to apologize to him, for all the times when he tried to cheer her up but she ignored him.</p><p> </p><p>"You weren't being mean." - he assured.</p><p> </p><p>"No, it's... It's just that you try to be happy for others, but they don't like you for it. It isn't fair." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Life isn't fair... But I keep trying." - he conceded.</p><p> </p><p>He looked at her and saw she still looked sad, but there was something different about it. She was falling into that dark place again. A place he saw her fall into before.</p><p> </p><p>"Look it's not your fault. None of it is." - he assured, but her expression didn't change.</p><p> </p><p>He sighed. </p><p> </p><p>"What's wrong Clem?" - he asked. </p><p> </p><p>"I'm just scared..." - she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>He could tell he was treading on very thin ground, and in no way did he want to upset her. He hated seeing her upset.</p><p> </p><p>"Scared of what." - he asked quietly. Trying to be polite as possible.</p><p> </p><p>"Being alone." - she answered quietly.</p><p> </p><p>Oh.</p><p> </p><p>That explains a lot.</p><p> </p><p>He didn't want to imagine what it would be like to be all alone. Especially in a world like this.</p><p> </p><p>It's why she always stuck close by to her guardians, or Louis. She got anxious any time she's left alone, and that's what happened the first time they met.</p><p> </p><p>But he was there for her.</p><p> </p><p>He never wanted to admit it to anyone, but he really liked Clementine. </p><p> </p><p>And no it wasn't cause she just looked really cute, though maybe that's partially the reason. He couldn't put his finger on it, but somehow every second he spent with her just brightened his day. And he felt so much happier around her. It made the world around him all the more bearable.</p><p> </p><p>She was different.</p><p> </p><p>But she's had it really rough. She was still recovering from the events of Savannah, and to an extent, so was he. The wounds for her though ran unimaginably deep, and they have yet to heal.</p><p> </p><p>It was changing her for the worse and that pained his heart. He wanted to help her. Not out of pity or guilt, but because he truly cared about her. He didn't want to loose sight of that beautiful, hopeful girl that would help put a smile on his face no matter what she did.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey look... No matter what... I'll always be there for you." - He offered, gifting her a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>It felt a little awkward being this intimate with her, and he felt his face burn up a bit. But that didn't matter to him, because he really wanted to show her how he felt.</p><p> </p><p>She gathered the courage to look back into those soft brown eyes, beaming warmly at her.</p><p> </p><p>"I promise." - he said, gently placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>'I promise.'</p><p> </p><p>He really meant it, full heartedly, and she really saw that. </p><p> </p><p>She felt the sides of her mouth moving up without consent. But the longer she stared back into his soft, brown eyes the more she felt her cheeks burning up. Seeing that glint of firelight reflecting off of them, and she felt herself getting lost in them. </p><p> </p><p>Her mind screamed to break eye contact but her body wouldn't let her. Butterflies brewing in her stomach as she melted on the spot. Feeling his hand move in a soothing circle on her shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>She was really supressing the urge to jump forward and be submerged into his embrace. To be wrapped around those big arms of his and snuggle up in his coat. </p><p> </p><p>She was cherishing the moment. He really was something special.</p><p> </p><p>Their moment was quickly interrupted when Christa came back, arms full of wood. Louis reeled his hand back as the tension quickly returned, awaiting more scolding to come from Christa.</p><p> </p><p>But she mostly stayed silent to their surprise, leaving them be.</p><p> </p><p>She dropped the wood into the pit and immediately the flames started thriving. Lighting her face up to reveal more of her features. </p><p> </p><p>She looked calmer now, which was an interesting change. </p><p> </p><p>Little did they know, she had heard every word.</p><p> </p><p>Listening to them babble about just reminded her that they were still kids, and they too had lost people.</p><p> </p><p>She's really all these kids have left now, and they're growing up fast. So she has to remain as a pillar of strength for them, but that still means they have to pull their weight. She could try to pass on all she knew, but ultimately it was up to them. </p><p> </p><p>At least they could help each other when needed, it would one small step towards them becoming strong and independent survivors.</p><p> </p><p>"Go get some sleep, the both of you. Tomorrow will be a long day." - she said. They obliged quietly. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine slid down beside the log, grabbing her bag and turning it around to use it as a pillow. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't feel that tired just yet so she kept her eyes open for a bit. Watching the small flames dance about in the wind.</p><p> </p><p>She looked towards Louis, who was now fast asleep. As usual...</p><p> </p><p>Quietly watching him, seeing his chest contract and expand with his calm and steady breathing.  A peaceful expression now resting on his handsome face.</p><p> </p><p>'I promise.'</p><p> </p><p>He always knew how to make her happy, even with the littlest of things. A strong feeling of affection overtook her, and she realized something. </p><p> </p><p>There was a possibility that they could be gone at any moment, and it wouldn't be worth it if she didn't enjoy the moments given to her. She had lost friends, and every time she looked back to lost moments it hurt her. </p><p> </p><p>But Louis, he was different. She felt different about him. He had shown to her the joy of living again, and in doing so he had become a light in the darkness for her. </p><p> </p><p>Losing him would hurt her unimaginably, but she knew something was there. He was still here. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to take that chance with him, to be with him.</p><p> </p><p>She felt her eyelids becoming heavier, and she knew her time was coming to an end. For now.</p><p> </p><p>Giving one final look to Louis...</p><p> </p><p>Ultimately letting her eyelids fall and close, surrounding herself with darkness. Her body relaxing as her mind drifted away into the world of dreams.</p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there goes the first chapter.</p><p>Once again I'm surprised you stuck through reading it, with that being said I hoped you enjoyed it despite my mediocre writing (getting better at it though). If you liked it, or didn't like it, let me know and I'll be open to improving it! (I really want to hear it, it helps a lot since it's always tough to look at a project from a different perspective)</p><p> </p><p>There has been a lot of Violentine content lately in the fandom and I feel like there should be more Louistine to accommodate it. He needs some more love. </p><p>Aside from that this is an idea I've wanted to see more of as I think you could get some very interesting stories out of it. Young Louis and Clem together in S2.</p><p>EDIT 2/11/20 - I changed and added quite a few things to this chapter, plot is still generally the same but I wanted to really establish Christa's 'phase'. After filling in her details much more I realized how nicely her philosophy for survival collides with Louis's own. (Yeah I know I'm revealing a lot about the story but I really want to point that out.) More tweaking will come but I like where it's at.</p><p>NOTE: As more chapters are added, the previous chapters will all receive updates (occasionally there also might be updates even if there isn't a new chapter). </p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoy it so far.</p><p>Please don't be afraid to leave any feedback or suggestions! I wanna hear it!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Independence</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h4FnmojamJU">Forgotten Memories | The Last Of Us</a></p><p> </p><p>You're in luck, here is the next chapter. Early (Mostly because this one was done before the first one). But the other ones should be in weekly. Maybe a little bit less... I dunno we'll see.</p><p>Anyways enjoy!</p><p>Minor Note: I recommend re-reading some of the earlier chapters as usually when there is a new chapter added, some things are changed or added to the previous ones.</p><p>Please don't be afraid to leave any feedback or suggestions you may have! I'm totally open to it! (Sounding like a broken record again but feedback really helps me out, it helps me make the story better regardless if it's negative or positive! So fire way peeps 😁)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>Chapter 2 - Independence</p><p> </p><p>Drifting away from the void of darkness, a hint dim orange light began to fill her vision.</p><p> </p><p>She could tell it was sunlight even with her eyes closed, knowing that it was early morning. Feeling that beaming warmth spreading across her body, comforting her. She could feel her conscience blooming to life, grasping that ever-flowing sense of time once again.</p><p> </p><p>It was a new day, with a new set of challenges lying ahead. She knew they had a lot to do. To pack up their bags, and keep walking north to search for more food and supplies. A day at a time, ever so slightly making their way towards Wellington.</p><p> </p><p>But instead of all of that, she just wanted to stop. </p><p> </p><p>To keep laying down, and cherish the peaceful moment that's rewarded to her, just for a little while longer.</p><p> </p><p>Hearing the rushing sound of leaves rustling in the chilly breeze, and the sounds of birds chirping away in the light. Singing the morning symphony as the forest bloomed into life.</p><p> </p><p>But some things were different this time. </p><p> </p><p>Her clothes felt cold and damp, and her nose was throbbing painfully. Feeling incredibly raw and sore, and her entire cheek was stinging. </p><p> </p><p>She opened her eyes and was greeted with that same deep, blue sky she was used to waking up to. Tilting her head down she looked around, and was completely dumbfounded with the sight.</p><p> </p><p>She was out in the open, laying on a sandy but rocky shoreline that ran alongside a rushing river. The bank of sand meeting a short cliff face, with a broken wooden bridge at the top descending downwards to the shore. It was fallen apart at the bottom, leaving a decent sized drop back to the sandy ground.</p><p> </p><p>The fire pit wasn't by her.</p><p> </p><p>None of their bags were nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Christa was nowhere to be seen.</p><p> </p><p>And neither was Louis...</p><p> </p><p>Was she still dreaming?</p><p> </p><p>She reached her hand out to grab at the sand, feeling the pressure on the tips of her fingers as they dug into the earth. Moving every single grain of sand out of place.</p><p> </p><p>It was real... She really wasn't at the campsite.</p><p> </p><p>She jolted up at the realization, searching around for her companions. So many questions brewing up in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>Where is she?</p><p> </p><p>How did she get here?</p><p> </p><p>And where the hell is Louis and Christa?</p><p> </p><p>"Hello?" - she yelled. Her voice echoing through the place. </p><p> </p><p>No response.</p><p> </p><p>All that remained was nothing but endless trees standing alongside the river and surrounding the area. The edge of the forest, no signs of civilization anywhere. Out in the middle of nowhere. </p><p> </p><p>Her heart started racing at the realization, hands beginning to pool with sweat. Chills running down her spine, and she felt herself becoming slightly lightheaded.</p><p> </p><p>She was alone.</p><p> </p><p>Dragging herself up, she was immediately struck with a chilly breeze that rushed through the area. Blowing her curls around, but as relaxing as it felt, it also felt off.</p><p> </p><p>She could feel the strands of hair on the top of her head moving with the wind. Reaching her hand up to pat the top of her head. Expecting to touch the familiar fabric, but instead she felt the soft strands of hair.</p><p> </p><p>Her hat is missing.</p><p> </p><p>No...</p><p> </p><p>It can't be. </p><p> </p><p>It was the one thing that has always stayed with her, always serving as a pillar of strength. The last physical tie she had with her parents. </p><p> </p><p>But now it's probably lost in the river forever, and who knows if she'll ever get it back.</p><p> </p><p>It was yet another hardening blow from life. </p><p> </p><p>She can't keep dwelling on it now, she just had to keep moving. There was more to worry about right now rather than just a stupid hat. A hat that carried nothing but ghosts from the past.</p><p> </p><p>So she swallowed up the emotional gut punch. Trying to assure herself that it was just a hat.</p><p> </p><p>But it really meant more than that.</p><p> </p><p>She got up and walked around the shore to further explore the area. Unfortunately, there is nothing useful here except a broken canoe turned upside down. </p><p> </p><p>Moving up to the cliff face she could see that despite the boardwalk being rundown, and missing the rest of the structure as it angled down towards the ground. It seemed low enough for her to reach. There wasn't anywhere else to go but up here, might as well.</p><p> </p><p>Still shivering from the breeze, she jumped up. Latching on to the last bit of wood that hung out. She started using all of her upper body strength to pull herself over, however the wood was brittle and half the plank snapped off. </p><p> </p><p>Throwing her left arm completely loose, nearly sending her back down towards the ground. </p><p> </p><p>She regained her balance and put her arm back on a more sturdy side of the wood and tried again. </p><p> </p><p>Thankfully she managed to make it over.</p><p> </p><p>Upon getting up she was welcomed with yet another clearing in the forest. An open area, but it presented her with two visible pathways on each side that only lead deeper into the wilderness.</p><p> </p><p>So which one? Her top priority was to get back to the campsite, back to Christa. Back to Louis.</p><p> </p><p>But that required her to reorient herself. Recalling what Christa had told them, the sun rises in the east and sets in the west. </p><p> </p><p>It was morning so the sun was eastward, and looking back at the current's direction she also saw that it was moving that way... So if she somehow got carried in the stream then she needed to head in the opposite direction.</p><p> </p><p>West.</p><p> </p><p>So she chose the trail that leads her in that direction. Hopefully leading her back to them.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Trees.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing but tall, dark green trees standing silently around her, and dense foliage that only let in little sunlight. It felt as if nature has imprisoned her. Aside from the faint whistles of wind that rushed through the many leaves of bushes and trees, it was oddly quiet. Too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>After walking for what seemed like hours now, nothing looked any different. No distinctive landmarks, no abandoned buildings or shelters, and no signs of life. </p><p> </p><p>She was certain that she wasn't going on the right path anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she could turn back? But that wouldn't help. That would only increase the chances of just walking around in a circle, and that wouldn't do any good. </p><p> </p><p>All she could really do now was to continue venturing in a straight line, sinking deeper into unknown territory. Just maybe she will come across something, but she was beginning to doubt that.</p><p> </p><p>She has no supplies on herself, no food, and nothing useful enough to protect herself from any possible threats. Great... </p><p> </p><p>Anything could easily hide around any corner to jump out and kill her with ease. It could be a walker, an animal or worse, another human. </p><p> </p><p>If Christa was here she would be very, very disappointed. Clementine had shattered almost every rule and every thing that Christa has tried to nail down. She could almost picture it. She would be standing in front of her, staring right back into Christa's hardened eyes. With that signature scowl etched on her face, and she wouldn't even have to say a word.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn't here. She was now alone and vulnerable. No sign of another familiar face.</p><p> </p><p>Or Louis.</p><p> </p><p>Louis...</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stung as the thought of him crossed her fragile mind. She was so worried, and she has so many questions.</p><p> </p><p>Where is he?</p><p> </p><p>Did he survive?</p><p> </p><p>And is he with Christa?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>Louis may not be the brightest but he has gotten her out of quite a few hopeless situations, and he's done more for her on top of that. Always has, sometimes more than she can ever ask for, but now she wonders how is he doing. Is he alone too? </p><p> </p><p>Just like her?</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was yearning for some kind of answer, but she really didn't know.</p><p> </p><p>All she did know, was that she really wished he was here with her now. To accompany her, to comfort her, and help her. </p><p> </p><p>That cheery, fun, and cute boy...</p><p> </p><p>But he wasn't here, no one was. It was just her, alone. </p><p> </p><p>There was no other choice now, but to keep going forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After a yet another hour of walking alone, in the quiet but seemingly never-ending forest. She finally spots something different other than just the typical bushes and rocks. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of poles stood on the side of the trail. Examining the path further she saw that it opened up into a clearing. She walked further, and the clearing revealed a small abandoned campsite. </p><p> </p><p>A couple of tents were sat next to each other, though they were both shredded and destroyed. In the middle of the area sat an old fire pit, with an old rusty pot above it. </p><p> </p><p>On the side of the campsite was a large, run-down van parked permanently. Filled with a few boxes. Adjacent to that was a large rusty barrel swarming with flies, forever orbiting around the decomposing matter that lied inside of it.</p><p> </p><p>To finish it all off the place was right beside a ridge that dropped down deep into the forest. It looked like they were really high up as the bottom was covered with endless trees and rocks. Other than that, this place was a cool spot.</p><p> </p><p>As if it was on cue, her stomach began to grumble. Making her realize that she hasn't eaten anything at all. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't remember if she got to eat the animal they've caught yesterday. She figured that she didn't as Christa struggled to keep the fire going, but she couldn't remember the length of time that had passed between now and then. Her memory was still all too hazy, but one thing was clear as day.</p><p> </p><p>She was starving.</p><p> </p><p>She began searching around the campsite for any possible places where food could be. It was all abandoned so the chances of finding something were unlikely, and judging by how old the area seemed it only made finding something that was edible was next to impossible...</p><p> </p><p>Despite her doubts, she still persisted. She had to.</p><p> </p><p>She first checked inside the tents for anything, moving the shredded tent fabric around in hopes of finding something that was hidden underneath but there wasn't. She could see some old reddish-brown stains on the floor. It was clearly dried up blood. She stepped back and put the picture together in her mind, poor guy... </p><p> </p><p>Well, nothing of use here. </p><p> </p><p>Moving on to the next potential spot, which was the van. Targeting the several cardboard boxes that were stacked in the back. Figuring that wouldn't be a bad place to store food.</p><p> </p><p>She started rummaging through the boxes, sifting around and finding nothing but old magazines and books. Just her luck...</p><p> </p><p>After going through the first six boxes and coming up with nothing she had one more box left to check. It was closed, so she tore it open and shoved her hand deep in a box, suddenly feeling something smooth brushing her fingers. Curious to see what it was, she pulled it out.</p><p> </p><p>The item was a polaroid photo of a family. </p><p> </p><p>There was a man, wearing a tank top, seeming to be around his early forties with grey hair on the sides of his head. His wife beside him, she looked the same age, but she was blonde. They were surrounding a little girl, figuring it was their daughter, who shared a striking resemblance with her mom. Beside them was a dog, with brown fur. </p><p> </p><p>Altogether, it painted the picture of a happy family.</p><p> </p><p>But those words hurt her heart. </p><p> </p><p>She wished for something like that again. To be back with friends and family, all caring for each other. That's what she had before Savannah...</p><p> </p><p>Looking back at the tents, it was sad to say that it gave enough clues to indicate the eventual fate of the family. </p><p> </p><p>Another family, torn apart. Just like every other family in this world.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to think about it anymore, so she put it carefully back in the box and moved it away. Leaving the van behind.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could abandon the depressing place there was one last spot to check before moving on. </p><p> </p><p>That barrel, still swarming with flies. </p><p> </p><p>It looked like it was a trash bin. Nevertheless, it seemed like the only option. It was either wander around the forest for hours while slowly dying of starvation, or take her chances rummaging random old random garbage to find food. The choice was obvious, so to hell with it.</p><p> </p><p>She rolled up her sleeves and started digging in. The pungent smell of rotten food filling her nose, making her grimace in disgust. A few flies whizzing by her ears, flinching once in a while as one would land on her sore nose. She persisted, moving her hand around and feeling nothing but crushed lightweight aluminum cans.</p><p> </p><p>She kept searching around and eventually, her fingers hooked on to a cold but heavy can, it felt promising compared to the other crumpled ones. </p><p> </p><p>She brought it up, scanning the label closely. It had a grassy field and up front was a little girl stirring a pot of... </p><p> </p><p>To her surprise, it was an unopened can of beans. </p><p> </p><p>All be damned.</p><p> </p><p>"Yes... Thank you." - she said. Filling her with immense gratification.</p><p> </p><p>Who would have thought she would have found something like this in a trash bin out in the middle of nowhere?</p><p> </p><p>The satisfaction didn't last though, just as she said that she heard a few branches snapping behind her. Stopping her heart immediately, chilling her blood to ice, and she froze on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Someone was here.</p><p> </p><p>She whipped her head around quickly, accidentally dropping the can of beans in panic.</p><p> </p><p>It was a stray dog, just strolling around the campsite. </p><p> </p><p>A wave of relief instantly washed over her. </p><p> </p><p>Thank god it wasn't a walker or any other dangerous animal as it very likely she wouldn't have been so lucky. She liked dogs.</p><p> </p><p>Just then though she noticed a couple of things about the dog though. </p><p> </p><p>It looked strikingly familiar to the one in that family photo. Sharing the same color of fur, albeit he was a little bigger now but much skinnier. Probably due to the lack of food... So he must have still been hanging around the place for a while, hoping its owners would make a return. Oh, how wrong he was...</p><p> </p><p>However, that didn't matter to her. What did was the fact that there was something familiar lodged in its mouth.</p><p> </p><p>It was curved, made with fabric, and had bright white and blue colors. More noticeably there was a large 'D' etched on the front of it.</p><p> </p><p>It was her hat.</p><p> </p><p>No fucking way.</p><p> </p><p>She was immediately grateful for him finding it. Now knowing her prized possession wasn't long gone after all. It felt like a piece of herself was restored, and now she was reinvigorated with hope.</p><p> </p><p>But just as she noticed him, the dog then ultimately saw Clementine. Stopping in his tracks to bark aggressively at the foreign entity.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh hey, it's ok." - she said, startled with the volume of his barking. </p><p> </p><p>Trying quickly to comfort the dog. The sounds were serving as a dinner bell for nearby walkers. Damn it, that was one the last thing she wanted to deal with right now. Cautiously, she made her way towards him.</p><p> </p><p>He kept barking at her as she got closer. Kneeling down lower, she hesitantly reached her hand out slowly to tenderly pat his head. Unfortunately, the dog wasn't expecting this and he quickly lurched back in fear.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I'm not going to hurt you." - she addressed him again.</p><p> </p><p>After a few seconds he suddenly stopped barking, but still kept his guard up as he looked very skeptical of her. </p><p> </p><p>'I guess talking to him kind of works' - she thought. </p><p> </p><p>She tried reaching her hand out again to pat his head again. He flinched slightly but allowed her to do so shortly after. Her fingers touching his scruffy fur. Moving the hand around in a slow circle, letting it relieve his nerves and in turn, hers as well.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhh... It's okay boy, it's okay..." She repeated the soothing gesture, putting him more at ease.</p><p> </p><p>He still had her hat in his mouth.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey." - she asked, getting the dog's attention as he looked up at her in curiosity.</p><p> </p><p>"Thanks for finding my hat." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>He tilted his head at her response. She knew that he didn't understand a word she said, but she needed to say that. For herself.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped petting him and slowly put her fingers around the rim of the hat. </p><p> </p><p>The dog immediately noticed this and his behavior went a total 180. He bolted back and started snarling at her.</p><p> </p><p>"Hey, I wasn't going to hurt you." - she tried assuring, but it only made it worse.</p><p> </p><p>The dog then started barking furiously at her. Not the noise again... She slowly stood back up to make her way towards him again, but it looked like he was getting ready to run away. </p><p> </p><p>Oh no...</p><p> </p><p>She can't lose it now, not when it was this close.</p><p> </p><p>She got ready to run after him, but just as she prepared herself he bolted past her. She quickly lunged outward toward him, reaching her hands out. Only grabbing at the air. </p><p> </p><p>Whipping around to her back she saw him again, at a distance. He was gonna do it again. She quickly lunged toward him again as fast as she could before he could do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Her fingers finally caught the rim of the hat and she grabbed on tight. Throwing him around to face her. She tried pulling hard away from him, but he pulled back just as hard. Now she was having a full-on tug of war match with the dog.</p><p> </p><p>He was super possessive, growling with anger as his teeth gripped on to her hat like glue. She kept pulling and pulling it out of its grasp. </p><p> </p><p>Why the fuck was he so protective over it? It wasn't his hat to begin with, it was hers. It means a lot to her, and there was a good chance of ripping because of this stupid tug of war match.</p><p> </p><p>"GIVE IT BACK!" - She yelled.</p><p> </p><p>No reaction from the dog. He still held the hat tight, growling.</p><p> </p><p>She got fed up with his nonsense and reeled her right foot back, then sunk down it towards the side of the dog's face with excessive force.</p><p> </p><p>Finally, he let go. The kick stunning him.</p><p> </p><p>It nearly sent her almost off-balance but she caught herself. The hat was finally free, about time.</p><p> </p><p>She wiggled it around a bit to get the saliva off and stuck it back on her head. Where it belonged.</p><p> </p><p>Though she completely missed the fact that kicking the dog would have its consequences.</p><p> </p><p>Oh, Fuck...</p><p> </p><p>She quickly whipped back to prepare herself but it was too late. The dog dived towards Clementine with full force. Knocking her off her feet and sending her to the rocky ground.</p><p> </p><p>Unexpectedly, she felt a sudden but excruciating pain devour her right arm. It happened so fast but she looked back to her arm to see what was happening, her eyes widening at the sight.</p><p> </p><p>The dog was biting her arm.</p><p> </p><p>Sinking his sharp dirty teeth deep into her soft, tender skin. Blood rapidly oozing out from where the fangs latched on. Wiggling his mouth around furiously, causing more pain and damage to the tissue and muscle underneath. She never experienced anything like it. It was nothing but pure agony and it was going to kill her.</p><p> </p><p>She starts punching the dogs face profusely. Harder and harder, desperate to get this beast off of her. It hurt so much. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, it wasn't having much of an effect on him. </p><p> </p><p>She quickly searched her surroundings, for something to use. Her fingers rolling around a cold but heavy object. </p><p> </p><p>It was the can of beans she dropped.</p><p> </p><p>Perfect.</p><p> </p><p>She snatched it up quickly and immediately sent it down onto the dog's head. Bashing it hard against his skull. Again, and again, and again. Denting the can in the process, and creating a large gash on his head. Blood beginning to ooze from the forming wound, staining his fur. She felt his grip weakening.</p><p> </p><p>She slammed it down one final time with brute force, and he finally let go.</p><p> </p><p>Free from him, she quickly shuffled away to create distance between them. Grabbing her arm instinctively, the pain still persisting.</p><p> </p><p>But it wasn't over yet. She still heard intense growling and looked up again.</p><p> </p><p>He was winding up for another attack again, and this time it would be fatal. His eyes were filled with absolute hatred. The mouth opened wide, revealing his sharp fangs that were clenched tight. Drooling all over the place.</p><p> </p><p>Well shit...</p><p> </p><p>She shuffled away, kicking up lots of dirt in the process. Trying to create more and more distance between them but it proved fruitless. He was way faster.</p><p> </p><p>He darted towards her again, fueled with animalistic rage. Launching off the ground and crashing into her again, knocking them both far back.</p><p> </p><p>However, instead of hitting the ground, they kept flying backward. </p><p> </p><p>Off the ridge of the campsite.</p><p> </p><p>The momentum of the attack sent them both tumbling down the landslide, snapping twigs and thorny bushes along the way. </p><p> </p><p>Pelting them with flying debris as they kept rolling further down the endless slip and slide. Clementine couldn't see straight, just nothing but a blurry mess of green. Constantly getting hit with rocks and sharp branches that scratched every part of her body.</p><p> </p><p>In the midst of the chaos, she heard the distant whimpers of the dog getting whacked with debris.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to steer herself to see where she was tumbling towards.</p><p> </p><p>However just as she did that, she was confronted with a large boulder that instantly covered her view. </p><p> </p><p>Bashing her head against it with the full force of the fall. </p><p> </p><p>Knocking her unconscious immediately, as she fell into darkness once again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bet you weren't expecting her to not wake right back up at the campsite. I love telling stories non-linearly.</p><p>Once again, surprised ya read it all. I wonder if my writing is really mediocre at all... or you are just dying to ingest more TWD content... </p><p>I dunno... But thank you!</p><p>Anyways, a fun fact actually about Season 2. Clementine falling down a landslide, and struggling with the dog to get her hat was actually going to be in the first episode but was cut for episode duration. So I guess it's technically canon, except in the way that I have done it and ordered it.</p><p>I loved Season 2, I feel like it's rather underrated but I wish they had kept those two sequences in the episode. It doesn't seem like much but I think it adds a lot to both the world and the character. Adding more of a sense of dread and desperation, which Season 2 was going to have a lot of originally. </p><p>I'll ramble about some more Season 2 facts on the later cause there is a lot.</p><p>But anyways, the third chapter should be coming soon.</p><p>EDIT - 2/26/20 - I sincerely apologize for the lack of updates. I was (and still am) undertaking a massive project and recently I had to push this to the side in order to crunch for a deadline that was approaching. The good news is that's over for now. The next chapter will be coming very soon (about 60% done). I've updated this chapter to improve the writing and flow but to also include some more plot details that will be related to the next chapter... So a bit of foreshadowing... Meanwhile this chapter will get some occasional updates to fix a few things. (Almost a 1000 words of new plot in here plus numerous other changes to the original details)</p><p>Please don't be afraid to leave any feedback or suggestions you may have! I'm totally open to it!</p><p>Negative or positive, I will read it and take it into account. It helps me make the story better but also to make it less of a pain for you to read.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Haunting Moments</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F1ci2j5J5kI&amp;list=PLDisKgcnAC4RSWXrVTjIcFZmWm_3NJBcf&amp;index=11">Corridors | Chernobyl OST</a></p><p> </p><p>Finally, a new chapter is out. I should now be getting to the rest on a 'roughly' weekly schedule. Again I'll come back occasionally and update this chapter to correct my grammar, spelling, and adding or rearranging some details.</p><p>With that being said I hope you enjoy, but it won't be pretty.</p><p>Minor Note: I recommend re-reading some of the earlier chapters as usually when there is a new chapter added, some things are changed or added to the previous ones..</p><p>Anyways don't be afriad leave some feedback! I would love to hear what you have to say, critiques or suggestions. I wanna hear it all!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Chapter 3 - Haunting Moments</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was racing, pounding hard against her ears like war drums. Painting breath, she felt like she had run a full marathon. Cold sweats rushing throughout.</p><p> </p><p>She was running. </p><p> </p><p>Running away. </p><p> </p><p>Running from something. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't really remember. </p><p> </p><p>All she really remembered was the rhythmic yet constant slamming of feet against concrete, echoing endlessly in the empty city, and that everlasting feeling of betrayal. </p><p> </p><p>Pure betrayal.</p><p> </p><p>It was all a lie. </p><p> </p><p>He lied to her. </p><p> </p><p>He did it all this time, and that really hurt her. They were never going to find her parents, not now and not ever. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't face it, it was too much. She needed to get away. She had to get away, from all of the pain.</p><p> </p><p>That was all she wanted to do when everything went to hell, she wanted to be back with her parents again. That's why she held out for days hoping they would come back, but when all hope seemed lost a certain man had come in to rescue her. </p><p> </p><p>Taking her under his wing, for the time being. Promising to look after her until they find her parents. </p><p> </p><p>He was a little mysterious, but despite that, she felt very comfortable being around him. He was humble, and extremely nice, and not only that. He promised to protect her no matter what, and he did.</p><p> </p><p>He really felt like a dad, but he wasn't. </p><p> </p><p>Every time she asked him the same question, will her parents ever find them? He would always say the same thing. </p><p> </p><p>'They will...'.</p><p> </p><p>But as more time had passed, the more she was beginning to doubt that answer as the days went by. Especially when witnessing what this world was really becoming. What it hid around every corner, and that really scared her.</p><p> </p><p>But she still held on to that bit of hope.</p><p> </p><p>They were last known to be in Savannah, and they even made a plan together to go and find them. </p><p> </p><p>But they didn't. He was focused instead on getting the group out of Savannah, to safety. And in the midst of that he had forgotten about that one thing. That last promise he kept to Clementine. </p><p> </p><p>But time had run out, and that promise that he held for months was never fulfilled.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't going to stop because he did, they were right here in Savannah. </p><p> </p><p>She was so close... she could almost see their faces again.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it she slammed full force into something. The impact was enough to knock the wind out of her and send her falling backwards onto the concrete.</p><p> </p><p>When she looked up she saw nothing but pale blue eyes boring back into hers. They looked lifeless, but upon reading the intentions behind those eyes. She immediately felt sick, and she instantly regretted her decision to run away. </p><p> </p><p>But it was too late, and now that choice was going to forever haunt her for the rest of her life.</p><p> </p><p>A terrifyingly evil presence formed before her eyes and she couldn't do anything. Her hands had seized up, her body had frozen in panic. It had felt like an eternity of terror, feelings of indescribable fear devouring her senses.</p><p> </p><p>It was a kidnapping.</p><p> </p><p>And before she knew it, it was all gone. The world had vanished without a trace.</p><p> </p><p>She was left staring back at a glowing white orb that floated in the black abyss. Surrounded by thousands of dots peppering the void. </p><p> </p><p>It was midnight, and the storm from earlier in the day had finally passed. Revealing the night sky in all of its cosmic glory. For now.</p><p> </p><p>It was just a nightmare.</p><p> </p><p>Left with sweat that clung to her skin, chilling her with the breeze that consistently rushed through the forest. She looked down at her surroundings, her iris slowly adjusting to the darkness. She could see the trees now, lit by the reflected light off the lunar surface of the moon. </p><p> </p><p>She noticed there was a lack of firelight, and looking to it she saw that it was now extinct. Leaving behind a few small broken twigs that still radiated slightly with orange light. </p><p> </p><p>Looks like Christa had given up on cooking the animal, so that unfortunately meant no food for the morning.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes naturally glided to her left, to Louis. Still slumped in the same spot by the log, sleeping soundly. </p><p> </p><p>Arms crossed over his stomach, His chest rising up and down slowly with each breath. Head leaning against his backpack, with that same gentle expression on his face. </p><p> </p><p>She really adored how peaceful he looked in his sleep, unbothered and untormented by the past. Unlike herself.</p><p> </p><p>She wished she could be the same as him, but her memories would never allow her to sleep peacefully anymore. All that happened was that the instant her eyelids closed, she would be in the past. Always haunted by the worst moments of her life. </p><p> </p><p>She could never escape them no matter how hard she tried, it was always there. </p><p> </p><p>Always in her sleep.</p><p> </p><p>As she continued to watch him sleep, a nagging feeling was brewing in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Something felt off.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a few drops prick her skin. She looked up and saw a mass of clouds beginning to cover the moon. Another storm was coming, but that wasn't the thing she was worried about.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the other side of the now-deceased fire and saw Christa's bag, but it was left unattended. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't there. Maybe she left temporarily to relieve herself? </p><p> </p><p>But even then she would never leave her bag like that in the middle of the night. They always kept them on or close by, especially after what had happened about a year ago to date... </p><p> </p><p>"You don't fucking lie to us!" - a voice roared distantly in the black forest. </p><p> </p><p>Her body had frozen in an instant, blood chilling into solid ice. It wasn't anything familiar.</p><p> </p><p>They weren't alone. </p><p> </p><p>She looked towards where the voice came from and saw a blinding light amidst the silhouetted trees. Shining directly on someone, but their back was turned and she couldn't tell who it was. </p><p> </p><p>But she didn't need too. if she wasn't here, then she was probably there, and that meant only one thing.</p><p> </p><p>Christa was in deep trouble.</p><p> </p><p>She bolted over to Louis, grabbing both of his shoulders and violently shaking him awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Louis! Louis!" - she whispered yelled.</p><p> </p><p>"What! What's wrong Clem?-" - He spoke in a slurred speech, still in-between dreamland and reality.</p><p> </p><p>"I think Christa's in trouble! Wake up! We have to go and help her!" - she whispered.</p><p> </p><p>"Wha- where?" - he stammered a little too loudly. </p><p> </p><p>"Shhhh! We have to be quiet." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>He finally opened his eyelids, revealing those soft and tender brown eyes. He was still recovering from his slumber, but he wasn't moving as fast as she liked. </p><p> </p><p>Time was running short and this was an emergency.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on!" - she said. </p><p> </p><p>She snatched his hand and yanked him up with excessive force, dragging him along as he stumbled to keep up with the dramatic change in speed. After a few seconds, it seemed to wake him up quickly and he finally caught up to speed, running alongside her towards the voices and blinding light.</p><p> </p><p>Trees zipping by at the speed they were running, stepping over dead branches that constantly snapped with each step. It was still incredibly hard to see where they were stepping in, thanks to the new storm that was passing over. </p><p> </p><p>Blocking the moonlight that was assisting them. They both almost tripped a few times and nearly fell over but they still held on to each other in fear of losing the other in the dark.</p><p> </p><p>As they closed in on the beacon in the forest, the voices became much clearer now. They slowed down to a crawl to avoid detection and hid behind some tree trunks. </p><p> </p><p>Finally, now they could see who was under the light.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart had sunk.</p><p> </p><p>It was Christa, and that confirmed her suspicions.</p><p> </p><p>"I- I'm by myself." - Christa stuttered, hands up high showing that she was unarmed.</p><p> </p><p>"Bullshit!" - A bandit spat, the one shinning the torch on her.</p><p> </p><p>"Cut the shit lady!" - Another bandit said, immediately drawing a gun from his waist and thrusting it onto Christa's forehead. Making Clementine audibly gasp, Louis immediately covered her mouth. </p><p> </p><p>It was difficult to see who they were, as most of them stood far back in the shadows. But she was at least able to identify one of them, the man with the gun had a hood over his head.</p><p> </p><p>But that wasn't really important though, the real question was how the hell were they going to get her out of this?</p><p> </p><p>"You're obviously out here with other people, where the fuck are they!?" - Another man demanded.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine felt a light tapping on her right shoulder, startling her and she instantly whipped her head towards the source. </p><p> </p><p>It was Louis, but he held a finger up to his lips. It looked like he had a plan in mind. He raised his hand for her to see, holding a large rock. Connecting the dots in her mind immediately.</p><p> </p><p>A distraction.</p><p> </p><p>"I swear it's just me!" - Christa pleaded again.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine searched around her feet, finding a decent-sized rock. It was chipped at the edges but it was heavy. It will have to do.</p><p> </p><p>"I'll put one between your eyes right now if you don't stop fucking lying." - the man with the gun spat.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed it and readied her throwing arm, nodding her head in Louis's direction. Affirming that the pieces were in place.</p><p> </p><p>"I just told you I'm- AHHH" - Christa shrieked. The instigator kicking her knees out from under, causing her to fall in pain.</p><p> </p><p>The action was enough to ignite the fire inside of Clementine's veins. Raising her arm, ready to send the rock flying towards his skull. Hoping to hear that satisfying crack.</p><p> </p><p>But Louis immediately snatched her wrist before she could act on it. Stopping her and giving her a look that gestured it wasn't time just yet.</p><p> </p><p>"We're not gonna ask you again." - the man yanked Christa by the collar of her jacket off the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Then he grabbed her hair and shoved her around. She shrieked out in pain as she was forced to stand up straight. Which was hard given that her knees were weak from the blow she sustained, and that the barrel of a gun was pressed firmly against her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>"Where are the people you are with?" - he demanded again.</p><p> </p><p>Christa stayed silent, grimacing in pain. Unfortunately, that wasn't the answer he was looking for.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuck it, someone just ARGHHH-" - the interrogator cried in pain. Followed by another, coming from the man with the flashlight. Both rocks smacking their targets right on the side of the head. Stunning them. </p><p> </p><p>The window of opportunity was open now. </p><p> </p><p>"Christa! RUN!!!" - Clementine yelled.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits immediately turned their heads to the newly discovered targets, Clementine and Louis. </p><p> </p><p>All the attention was now on them.</p><p> </p><p>"GET EM!!!" - one of the members shouted.</p><p> </p><p>Time to go.</p><p> </p><p>They both immediately booked it. Sprinting back the way they came through the forest. Christa following behind shortly, pushing the stunned interrogator to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"FUCK!!! GET BACK HERE!!!" - one of the men barked. </p><p> </p><p>The trio sprinted from the group of men. They were fast but the men were able to keep up, following uncomfortably close behind. </p><p> </p><p>Now that Christa was out of that predicament, they had to get their bags and escape the area.</p><p> </p><p>Zipping past trees and rocks, avoiding them as best they could. Tripping and falling would be the last thing that needed to happen, but now they were faced with a new problem. </p><p> </p><p>Where was the campsite? Now with the fire died out, it was difficult to see a single fucking thing in this pitch-black forest.</p><p> </p><p>All of a sudden a deafening pop had sounded in the dark forest. </p><p> </p><p>Ringing painfully in her ears, followed by a deadly silence. </p><p> </p><p>She couldn't hear anything. It felt like time had stopped. Whatever it was served as a dinner bell to all walkers within a mile of the area. All the more reason now to leave the area, or they would all get eaten alive.</p><p> </p><p>Then her heart had sunk, and she realized it was a gunshot. </p><p> </p><p>She looked to her right and saw Louis. </p><p> </p><p>He was in the same state of shock, furiously checking himself. He didn't seem like he was hit, thank God. </p><p> </p><p>But they made eye contact, and he clearly shared that same feeling of fear. </p><p> </p><p>They both whipped their heads back and saw Christa behind them. </p><p> </p><p>Stumbling to the ground, with a hand on her chest.</p><p> </p><p>Louis and Clementine immediately stopped running, nearly tripping over themselves and bolted over to her.</p><p> </p><p>They reached her and tried to pull her up so she could keep moving. Before they could Christa tried to stop the both of them.</p><p> </p><p>"No-" - she protested.</p><p> </p><p>"Come on Christa!" - Louis pleaded.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't obey, shoving the both of them away from her.</p><p> </p><p>"Just go, I can't-"</p><p> </p><p>"No stop we can help you-" - Louis demanded. They still kept trying to pull her up, but she was heavy. And then she pushed them away from her with force.</p><p> </p><p>"GO!" - she wailed.</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to shut them up, but she right. There was no time.</p><p> </p><p>It took absolutely everything in the both of them to abide by her words. Clementine looked to Christa and she could see everything behind those glassy brown eyes. It broke her heart.</p><p> </p><p>She was scared, and terrified. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't want this, she wanted to survive. </p><p> </p><p>She had to survive, but at the same time, she knew all too well that there was no making it out of this alive. The bullet had gone through her lung and she was now struggling to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It was only one way or the other.</p><p> </p><p>But there was something else in those eyes. </p><p> </p><p>It was one last desire.</p><p> </p><p>'Keep moving forward'.</p><p> </p><p>No other words were needed.</p><p> </p><p>As much as they wanted to help her, or as much as they needed to help her. That's the only thing they could do. Both now in the moment, and in the long run.</p><p> </p><p>Keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Louis saw the bandits were closing in on them. He grabbed Clementine's hand, whipping her around towards him. Sprinting and hauling her along with him. </p><p> </p><p>There was no time left.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine gave one final look to Christa, and looking back on it. </p><p> </p><p>A part of her wished she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>Christa was still on the ground, struggling to stay up. She was growing weak by the second, but she kept watching them as they drifted away from her. </p><p> </p><p>One of the men had finally caught up to her and shined the blinding light on Christa.</p><p> </p><p>What followed immediately was another deafening crack.</p><p> </p><p>A cloud of red had bloomed out from the side of her head, bits of brain matter flew out onto the ground. Blood now rapidly trickled down from the exit wound.</p><p> </p><p>In that instant, the life had left her eyes, and she fell limply onto the forest bed. Her final resting place.</p><p> </p><p>She was gone.</p><p> </p><p>Gone.</p><p> </p><p>Another life lost.</p><p> </p><p>Another deafening blow from life.</p><p> </p><p>Another name to the ever-growing list of people she cared about, gone.</p><p> </p><p>There was no time to grieve.</p><p> </p><p>They had to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>That was Christa's last wish.</p><p> </p><p>Keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>So they did.</p><p> </p><p>They kept running.</p><p> </p><p>And running.</p><p> </p><p>And running.</p><p> </p><p>Keep moving forward, no stopping.</p><p> </p><p>The dark forest morphed into a blur, trails of dim moonlight zipping by as the duo bolted through the area.</p><p> </p><p>Keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>All sound had suddenly returned to her senses. Hearing the sounds of the wind brushing past her ears and the snaps and cracks of twigs under her feet. Hearing a couple of pairs of footsteps quite a ways behind her. </p><p> </p><p>But something felt terribly wrong again.</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around her and the sight terrified her.</p><p> </p><p>She was starting back at the same deathly black trees and shrubs that surrounded her. </p><p> </p><p>He wasn't with her. </p><p> </p><p>She had lost him. </p><p> </p><p>How? Louis was just with her.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could figure out where he had gone she heard another booming voice echo close by in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>"Split up, go find the little fucks." - it ordered.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately froze on the spot, like a deer in the headlights when she saw the man with the flashlight appear instantly around a corner, finally spotting her. </p><p> </p><p>Shining the blinding light onto her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>"Found one!" - he yelled.</p><p> </p><p>Another deafening pop had sounded in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Instantly she felt something rip across her cheek. </p><p> </p><p>She immediately put her hand up and it felt warm to the touch. </p><p> </p><p>The tips of her fingers were coated with crimson. That was enough to get her ass into gear.</p><p> </p><p>She sprinted. </p><p> </p><p>Faster than she ever did before.</p><p> </p><p>She kept running. </p><p> </p><p>Another crack erupted, exploding the bark off one of the trees close by in all directions. The bits of fragments pelting her soft tender skin. </p><p> </p><p>She was going to die. </p><p> </p><p>Another crack rang off, sending more splinters off of another tree towards her direction. </p><p> </p><p>She kept running.</p><p> </p><p>"Fuckin hell! Keep em alive Mike!" - she heard one of the bandits yell. </p><p> </p><p>Not wanting to find out what they would do next if they caught her, she kept on running.</p><p> </p><p>She noticed that she was coming up on something, and she didn't like what she saw at all. </p><p> </p><p>There was a ridge up ahead, unable to see what's on the other side. It was a roadblock. </p><p> </p><p>To make matters worse there were a few standing figures scattered in the area, but they were all moving in her direction.</p><p> </p><p>They were walkers.</p><p> </p><p>She stopped herself immediately, almost throwing herself to the ground due to the momentum. Scanning quickly around the place for another path to take.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could, she felt something wrap around her arm tight. </p><p> </p><p>Then it whipped her around and instantly she was being lifted up into the air.</p><p> </p><p>One of the bandits had finally caught on to her.</p><p> </p><p>"Gotcha now you little bitch!" - the hooded man said. Arms wrapped around her waist, crushing her stomach. Trying to restrain her. She went into a panic.  </p><p> </p><p>"LEAVE ME ALONE!!!" - she screamed. </p><p> </p><p>"Then quit fuckin running!" - he responded.</p><p> </p><p>She wasn't having it. His mistake was that his hand was right on her chest and she did the only thing she could think of at the moment. </p><p> </p><p>She bit down hard on the man's rough hands with crushing force. The hardest she ever had, and it was enough to the point she started tasting that familiar scent of copper. All while being rewarded with an agonizing scream from the man.</p><p> </p><p>"AGHHH You fucking shit!" - he wailed. Releasing her in pain, holding his hand.</p><p> </p><p>She took the golden opportunity to bolt out of there.</p><p> </p><p>The commotion had brought a couple of walkers uncomfortably close. She took off right past them, one of them nearly reaching out with its smelly rotten flesh and boney fingers to grab her. It missed thankfully. </p><p> </p><p>She ran into another one, who was trapped beneath a fallen log. She darted to the left of it to avoid it. </p><p> </p><p>As she did that, she slammed right into a tree trunk. Sending her back to the ground. Immediately she got up, ready to run again. </p><p> </p><p>She was beginning to feel the exhaustion from running full sprint all night.</p><p> </p><p>But when she got up, she got tackled back down to the ground. Sending her flying face-first into the earth. She turned around and was met face to face with the man she bit earlier. </p><p> </p><p>It was the hooded man again. The same man that had the gun, that shot Christa. That killed Christa.</p><p> </p><p>He was dark-skinned, and had a buzz cut. He had piercing dark brown eyes, and inside them manifested feelings of animalistic rage. </p><p> </p><p>He was not happy. </p><p> </p><p>"You are getting on my last fucking nerve kid!" - he spat. </p><p> </p><p>She kept kicking his abdomen as hard as she could as he tried to get on top of her, a desperate attempt to push him off.</p><p> </p><p>Before she could find a way to escape his wrath, An overwhelming force had instantly whipped her head to the side. Pain immediately spread out from her nose and devoured her entire face, feeling the first bits of something warm trickling down her lips.</p><p> </p><p>He punched her.</p><p> </p><p>"Your gonna fucking listen now." - the man said. He had enough, his animalistic rage was taking over. </p><p> </p><p>Latching both of his hands right onto Clementine's neck. Squeezing with all of his might, sealing off her airways and she started choking.</p><p> </p><p>"Shhhhh... Go to sleep girly..." - he whispered.</p><p> </p><p>She was in full panic. She kept trying to wiggle out of his grasp, and she was struggling. She was losing air by the second, failing to pry his hands off as they were super glued into place.</p><p> </p><p>The world was beginning to fade before her eyes. </p><p> </p><p>No one was nearby. It was just her, the growling walker that was pinned down a couple of feet from her, and this beast. </p><p> </p><p>She was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>This man had taken Christa's life, and had no problem with taking away Clementine's as well. To him, she was just another rat. Another statistic, another kill. Just for that rush of exhilaration.</p><p> </p><p>The world was turning dark, and she could barely see anything anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The only thing she could make out was those eyes that were filled with pure hatred. </p><p> </p><p>And that would be the last thing she would ever see.</p><p> </p><p>She had lost.</p><p> </p><p>"Now, your gonna ARGHHH-" - the man was immediately hit with something. The force of it sent him flying off of her and towards the walker.</p><p> </p><p>The pressure had finally released from her neck. Her airways now opened up again and she could breathe now. Feeling that rush of fresh cold air traveling down her esophagus. All senses have returned.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to her left, seeing a certain figure standing above her. He looked smaller than the other men.</p><p> </p><p>But it was her savior.</p><p> </p><p>And she finally realized who it was, and no one can fail to recognize that jacket anywhere.</p><p> </p><p>It was Louis.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a huge wave of relief wash over her. </p><p> </p><p>He was here, he was really here.</p><p> </p><p>"Clem!" - he shrieked.</p><p> </p><p>He rushed forward and pulled her up, she was still recovering from that near-death experience.</p><p> </p><p>But she couldn't stop that feeling of gratefulness as she quickly wrapped her small arms around his waist. </p><p> </p><p>Squeezing with all her might, relishing his comfort for that quick moment. A silent thank you.</p><p> </p><p>But it was interrupted when both of them were startled with a blood-curdling scream.</p><p> </p><p>Turning to that direction she saw that the walker that was pinned under that log had its jaws glued firmly onto the man's neck. Filled with blood that dripped and trickled down its face as it feasted on the man's flesh. Blood pooling beneath him as the life slowly drained away as he choked on his own blood.</p><p> </p><p>"MIKE!" - they heard two men shout. That light was moving towards them from the dark forest. </p><p> </p><p>That was their cue to get out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine quickly grabbed Louis's hand once again and they sprinted away from the area. Moving along the ridgeline, but he suddenly stopped right away.</p><p> </p><p>"Wait! we need to get our stuff!" - Louis said.</p><p> </p><p>"We can't, there are walkers everywhere!" - she whispered yelled back to him.</p><p> </p><p>He couldn't argue with that. She was right.</p><p> </p><p>They were being surrounded by walkers, and they were way too close for comfort. There was no choice. They both booked it.</p><p> </p><p>However before she knew it, Louis had fallen over.</p><p> </p><p>He had tripped over a rock, the last thing that needed to happen at that moment. Thanks to the lack of light.</p><p> </p><p>Accidentally bashing right into Clementine. Sending her flying back towards the ground.</p><p> </p><p>But when she expected to hit the familiar rocky ground, she only felt that peculiar sensation of weightlessness for a little longer than she should have.</p><p> </p><p>She was knocked off the ridge.</p><p> </p><p>And that's when she finally saw what was on the other side of that ridge. It was a river with a raging current. </p><p> </p><p>She plunged into the depths of the ice-cold water. The force was incredibly strong and she was being flipped around, and water had surged up into her nose and mouth, and she started choking. </p><p> </p><p>Hoping for air, but it pitch black. She couldn't see anything, her eyes stung painfully from the saltwater. She had lost her orientation and didn't know which way was up. </p><p> </p><p>She was drowning, she had to get out. She started swimming to where she thought was up. Hoping she would reach the surface.</p><p> </p><p>Luckily she did, her head finally surging above water. Coughing up the saltwater, and breathing in the air once again.</p><p> </p><p>However, she didn't realize how weak she felt against the current and she couldn't swim against it. Powerless against the forces of nature. </p><p> </p><p>She was carried away into the pitch-black night.</p><p> </p><p>Forced to listen to the fading cries of Louis calling out for her.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Well, that was brutal... Suprised you read it all again, I'm still questioning if my writing even readable or good at all...</p><p> </p><p>And I wonder if I have psychotic tendencies...</p><p> </p><p>Anyways I hope you enjoyed it, at least somewhat... Poor Clem is going through hell, all thanks to me 😈</p><p> </p><p>Speaking of facts, or not really facts but in S2. I believe Mike was actually going to be a part of that initial group of bandits that stumbled upon Christa. Now in this story, I'll note that it's not the same Mike but thinking about it now, it's a totally missed opportunity as especially towards the end of the season where they could have had some incredible tension brewing between the both of them. This would have made that season all the better especially when Clem slowly learns the truth that he was responsible for Christa's demise. </p><p>And speaking of her demise (sorry for breaking your heart if I did), a lot of people still think she is alive and I think otherwise. The last thing you hear when running away from her in the game is her scream, followed by a gunshot. Now it's true that it's left ambiguous but I think those details were clearly enough to indicate to everyone that shes dead.</p><p> </p><p>Also, in some way unintentionally I think this is really a spiritual sequel to my first fic... And speaking of that I would like to go back sometime and make it more readable and better so you guys don't suffer.</p><p> </p><p>Anyways, now that's off my chest. I hope you enjoyed it so far despite the brutality (I seem to have a thing for that, again you could read my other shitty story for example). </p><p> </p><p>But things will change soon, for better or worse...</p><p> </p><p>Once again! Please leave some feedback! I sound like a broken record but it really helps me when peeps provide suggestions or critiques about my writing. It helps me personally but it also helps me make it better for you. </p><p> </p><p>Or if Ya liked it you can let me know as well! I wanna hear it peeps! 😁 </p><p>Thanks for sticking with me thus far! Next chapter should be out next week (or sooner if you get lucky)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Aimless</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme<br/><a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-XLfaXfb8oA&amp;t=5s">All Gone (Hurt) | The Last Of Us</a></p><p> </p><p>Hello peeps. Your in luck, this chapter is in ahead of schedule. Next one should be coming in or after this weekend.</p><p>Hope you enjoy it, though it won't be pretty at all. I will warn, if your the kind that is super sensitive to topics like what this chapter is going to be about, then brace yourself.</p><p>But the story and tone will lighten back up again.</p><p>Minor Note: I recommend re-reading some of the earlier chapters as usually when there is a new chapter added, some things are changed or added to the previous ones. With that being said this chapter will receive updates and corrections.</p><p>Anyways, as usual, please be sure to leave some feedback, suggestions or critiques. I'll be open to hearing it!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------<br/>
Chapter 4 - Aimless</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It was very quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe too quiet for the wilderness.</p><p> </p><p>No birds flying about from one place to another.</p><p> </p><p>No birds chirping about one thing or another.</p><p> </p><p>Just the calm and gentle forces of the wind brushing against the foliage. Tall pine trees stood about, like monoliths. </p><p> </p><p>They were merely innocent, yet quiet bystanders, witnessing everything that passed through every inch of the forest. All the way from the beginning of their ancient times.</p><p> </p><p>Swaying gently with the wind, a few leaves falling from their trunks high up. Gliding downwards, and landing on the earth around her.</p><p> </p><p>It was as if she was an insect, looking up from the ground to see the ever-larger world above her. A place of endless exploration.</p><p> </p><p>It was in the middle of the day, a clear blue sky gushing through the ceiling of the treetops.</p><p> </p><p>She would have liked to stay here.</p><p> </p><p>She really would have, but what bothered her was an ever-present feeling of pain. </p><p> </p><p>Unbearable pain, radiating from every part of her fragile body.</p><p> </p><p>She made an effort to get up but her body resisted, tormenting her. </p><p> </p><p>She remembered everything now. All that has happened in the past few hours.</p><p> </p><p>The bandits.</p><p> </p><p>Christa.</p><p> </p><p>The blinding disembodied light in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>The hooded man.</p><p> </p><p>Louis.</p><p> </p><p>The dog.</p><p> </p><p>And the cliff...</p><p> </p><p>Wait how did she survive that?</p><p> </p><p>The cliff was incredibly steep, and it towered remarkably high above the trees.</p><p> </p><p>She weakly raised her head to look down on her waist, and she wasn't expecting to see what she saw.</p><p> </p><p>The purple shirt she wore was covered in her own blood. Her left arm was over her waist, that fresh bite on her arm was still bleeding. It was disgusting and scary at the same time, she could see all of the exposed muscle and tissue where each fang had dug deeply into her arm. Trails of crimson oozing out.</p><p> </p><p>In a panic she immediately covered it up with her sleeve, hissing as it stung painfully. She was in a much worse place now, and that wound was going to get infected. She just knew it, and if she didn't move right now she would succumb to the infection. </p><p> </p><p>She gently moved her limp arm off her stomach and with her right hand she checked around for any cuts, luckily there weren't any. </p><p> </p><p>At least not any major ones, she just had a lot of scrapes and bruises. Good thing those are more manageable than... Whatever she had on her left arm.</p><p> </p><p>Sighing in relief, she let her head fall back to the ground. Returning to the same relaxing sight of the trees.</p><p> </p><p>However, the back of her head felt rather sticky. </p><p> </p><p>She moved her right hand to feel the back of her head for the source. Did she land on tree sap?</p><p> </p><p>As soon as she touched it she flinched pain as it stung badly. </p><p> </p><p>Bringing her hand in view she saw marks of dirt, and some blood smeared on her fingertips.</p><p> </p><p>How did she get that?</p><p> </p><p>Oh... Right.</p><p> </p><p>She hit a fucking rock.</p><p> </p><p>Well shit, now she has some kind of cut on the back of her head that she can't see.</p><p> </p><p>What was now a simple hunger problem, had now multiplied and turned into something much worse. She was miserable.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt to move.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt to breathe.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt just existing.</p><p> </p><p>Can she just catch a break?</p><p> </p><p>No, not until she's well again. If she stays here she knew it was a matter of time before she dies from her untreated wounds.</p><p> </p><p>She had to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>She mustered all the strength she could into moving herself back up to a sitting position. But upon moving her legs back, she felt her right ankle throbbing in pain. </p><p> </p><p>She carefully grabbed it and moved her pant leg up, surveying the damage. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, it had just a faint but large purple bruise embedded in it. It wasn't a sprain, and it wasn't broken as she could still feel her toes.</p><p> </p><p>So that completes the checkup. She's hurt badly. On top of that, she's hungry, thirsty, and exhausted. Just great.</p><p> </p><p>But she can't stop because of all of that. Not when there was a decent chance of coming across a place with something useful. It was time to go, and nightfall would approach soon. </p><p> </p><p>She grudgingly pushed herself up, accidentally putting too much pressure on her ankle. Causing her to limp pain, but she could still stand. At least she isn't fully immobile.</p><p> </p><p>So, where to now?</p><p> </p><p>There were trees everywhere and it all looked the same except for that cliff. She had to reorient herself. </p><p> </p><p>There was no use now making it back to the campsite. So instead she just look towards the direction of the sun, it was falling to the west.</p><p> </p><p>So she just started heading that way, leading her further along the cliffside.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't realize it but she suddenly heard distant whimpering coming from up ahead.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like it was a dog.</p><p> </p><p>Wait, it probably was that dog.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a wave of fear rush over her, not again please. </p><p> </p><p>But the cries sounded so desperate, what was wrong? Was he stuck?</p><p> </p><p>'No, you need to take care of yourself now. Especially with the state your in.' - she thought. </p><p> </p><p>But it was right in the direction she was headed, so she figured it wouldn't hurt to check it out.</p><p> </p><p>She started walking down the cliffside to the source of the sound, holding her left arm still, and limping slightly.</p><p> </p><p>The cries grew louder as she finally got closer to the source, and she was shocked by the sight.</p><p> </p><p>The dog was still alive, but sure enough, he was stuck. </p><p> </p><p>But it was just his torso and leg that were stuck.</p><p> </p><p>Some tent poles were piercing through the red-stained fur. Fresh with blood, and there were quite a few cuts running across his body.</p><p> </p><p>He was in distress, struggling and whimpering loudly. </p><p> </p><p>Unable to move.</p><p> </p><p>An uncomfortable feeling formed in the pit of her stomach as she stared helplessly at the dog.</p><p> </p><p>This could have very easily been her. </p><p> </p><p>She could have been the one stuck at the bottom of a cliff. </p><p> </p><p>Impaled, immobilized, and alone in the forest.</p><p> </p><p>Waiting for inevitability.</p><p> </p><p>It was saddening to see it, he was fighting to survive. Pleading for help, but there was no way out. </p><p> </p><p>They made eye contact, and she saw the panic inside his eyes. Nothing but fear and pure agony.</p><p> </p><p>It hurt her heart, and her eyes stung painfully.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't just stand there and let him suffer. She had to do something.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted to help.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no saving him.</p><p> </p><p>Looking at those fatal wounds again, ratifying that there was no way he was surviving this.</p><p> </p><p>So instead, there was only one thing that can be done.</p><p> </p><p>End his suffering.</p><p> </p><p>She took a deep breath. </p><p> </p><p>Life is cruel.</p><p> </p><p>Looking around the ground, it was littered with plenty of rocks that have fallen from the cliff face. </p><p> </p><p>She reached down slowly, grimacing in pain as she tried to avoid putting to much pressure on her ankle. Grabbing one that was roughly the size of her hand, holding it in place. </p><p> </p><p>She didn't realize how much her hands shook.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping gently over to him.</p><p> </p><p>The sight of carnage becoming more apparent in excruciating detail. It was hard to look at, but she had to help him.</p><p> </p><p>She reached her hand out to his face. Rubbing her hand in a soothing circle in an attempt to reassure him, to comfort him. Even with that, he was still whimpering.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to know what it was like to be pinned there, in pure anguish. Unable to do anything about it, but to slowly wait for death to come.</p><p> </p><p>She closed her eyes, taking another deep breath in.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm... Sorry..." - she apologized, choking up.</p><p> </p><p>Then sent the rock down towards his head. </p><p> </p><p>Resulting in a very unsettling snap.</p><p> </p><p>Feeling something uncomfortably warm trickle down her hand.</p><p> </p><p>The whimpering had finally stopped. </p><p> </p><p>She kept her eyes closed, not wanting to see the aftermath. </p><p> </p><p>Her eyes stinging painfully. Feeling warm tears leaking out from under her eyelids, and trailing down her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>She never expected to go through something like this again.</p><p> </p><p>No one should suffer like this, ever.</p><p> </p><p>Lee knew that too.</p><p> </p><p>It's why he told her to do what she would forever regret doing that day.</p><p> </p><p>She turned away from the site. Heading back to the intended direction, opening her eyes again. </p><p> </p><p>Daring not to look back.</p><p> </p><p>Just nothing but the empty forest, the tall trees standing innocently about.</p><p> </p><p>Watching everything.</p><p> </p><p>So here she is now, with no one around.</p><p> </p><p>Louis is gone.</p><p> </p><p>Christa is gone.</p><p> </p><p>And she's all alone. </p><p> </p><p>Again.</p><p> </p><p>She felt the familiar sensation of chills rippling across her body, cold sweats rushing throughout. And that familiar feeling of lightheadedness. There's no running away now, she has to face her fears.</p><p> </p><p>There is no one here to help her anymore. She has to take care of herself now.</p><p> </p><p>That's all there is left to do.</p><p> </p><p>So she just started walking.</p><p> </p><p>And walking.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing else in mind.</p><p> </p><p>But to just keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>One foot after another.</p><p> </p><p>Over the rock and past a tree.</p><p> </p><p>Just keep moving forward. </p><p> </p><p>The words repeating in her mind like a broken record.</p><p> </p><p>It felt like she was in purgatory.</p><p> </p><p>All hope was fading away, and she's been walking for what seems like an eternity now. </p><p> </p><p>Exhausted, weak, and in pain. The sun was falling lower, and lower in the sky.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't find any shelter, nothing but endless trees and shrubs. </p><p> </p><p>She really is lost. With absolutely nothing on her, nothing to use, nothing to eat, and nothing to defend herself with.</p><p> </p><p>Christa would be so disappointed.</p><p> </p><p>She spent all her time trying to teach her how to survive, and yet here she was. Doing everything she told her not to do.</p><p> </p><p>But what Christa had done was for the better, it always was. Everything she had done was always for them, just like Omid too. </p><p> </p><p>Just like every guardian before her.</p><p> </p><p>If she was here now she knew how unhappy she would be. Having to go through all of the trouble repeating every single rule to her again, and to get her back to normal again.</p><p> </p><p>But she wasn't here anymore.</p><p> </p><p>She was dead now.</p><p> </p><p>Gone.</p><p> </p><p>Gone from this world, and in another.</p><p> </p><p>At least she is with her loved ones again.</p><p> </p><p>She hoped... If there even was that other world, or an afterlife.</p><p> </p><p>No use dwelling on it now.</p><p> </p><p>She just had to keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Putting one foot after another.</p><p> </p><p>Over the rocks, and past the trees.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind now drifted back to Louis.</p><p> </p><p>She was so worried, and she had so many questions. Was he in the same condition as her? Did he even manage to escape from those men? </p><p> </p><p>There was no way of knowing.</p><p> </p><p>She fell into a river and drifted far away from them all before she could find out. The chances of coming across them ever again were next to zero.</p><p> </p><p>That really hurt her heart, she yearned to see his face again. To be around him again.</p><p> </p><p>That cheerful, fun, and cute boy. Who always managed to find a way to put a smile on her face. </p><p> </p><p>They were together ever since the beginning of it all, he was literally with her every step of the way. </p><p> </p><p>Experiencing the same horrors as her, the same heartbreaks. But through it all, he always found a way to stay positive.</p><p> </p><p>When she was in trouble he would always be there to help her, physically and emotionally. </p><p> </p><p>Not only that he was so much more. With him around, it made the world all the more bearable. And he made her feel things she never got to experience before.</p><p> </p><p>Love.</p><p> </p><p>She never thought she would think that. </p><p> </p><p>She loved him.</p><p> </p><p>She really did.</p><p> </p><p>But she never knew if he felt the same way.</p><p> </p><p>She never knew if he even survived.</p><p> </p><p>He wasn't here anymore.</p><p> </p><p>And she didn't if she was ever able to see him again.</p><p> </p><p>The chance was gone, lost to the dunes of time.</p><p> </p><p>Now here she was.</p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>With nothing but her thoughts.</p><p> </p><p>The cold sweats had rush back again, her heart was beating faster and faster. She was getting lightheaded by the minute, and it was getting harder to breathe. It was only getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>Left alone to this unforgiving, cruel world. It was beginning to take its toll on her. She had been nearly killed a few times, and somehow she made it through, but not unscathed.</p><p> </p><p>How much longer now before death finally comes to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her senses were beginning to numb the longer she kept moving. One foot after another, constantly limping with each step.</p><p> </p><p>Her wounds were getting worse and worse, and the pain was just getting more and more intense. She could never escape the moment. She always hated that about pain, it always forced her to stay in the present moment. It feels like an eternity.</p><p> </p><p>She was miserable, tired, and hurt. Her heart was constantly pounding in her ears. It was just nothing but constant suffering. It was breaking her, she didn't know how much more she could take.</p><p> </p><p>There was no one here to help her, she had to take care of herself now.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn't know if she could.</p><p> </p><p>She tried, and tried. It took everything in her to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>One foot after another.</p><p> </p><p>Past another rock and tree.</p><p> </p><p>Just keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>But it was proving to be too much.</p><p> </p><p>Her senses numbed to the point she couldn't feel her legs anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it she was falling to the earth. </p><p> </p><p>Greeted with the sight of the individual grains of brown soil beneath her cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>Only feeling a mild bit pressure on her body from the fall.</p><p> </p><p>She was weak, and powerless. </p><p> </p><p>It was getting really hard to breathe now, feeling her chest tighten more and more. Her blood-chilling into ice, heart pounding against her skull. </p><p> </p><p>Just keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to get back up, but her muscles were making no effort. She was using all of her strength to push herself back up but it was no use.</p><p> </p><p>So she just let herself fall back down again. Right on to her left arm, devouring it again with raw and intolerable pain.</p><p> </p><p>She wailed, it hurt so much. </p><p> </p><p>Why.</p><p> </p><p>Why does it have to be like this?</p><p> </p><p>Just stop.</p><p> </p><p>Just make it stop.</p><p> </p><p>She was weeping. The world around her was crumbling before her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to reach her right hand out, grabbing at the soil to push her self forward. </p><p> </p><p>And she did it again.</p><p> </p><p>And again.</p><p> </p><p>She had to keep going.</p><p> </p><p>But it was proving fruitless. Everything hurt. It was pure agony. </p><p> </p><p>Why her?</p><p> </p><p>Why is she the one that had to suffer?</p><p> </p><p>Was it chosen by some gods, or fate?</p><p> </p><p>Whatever it was, it wasn't what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>All she ever did and all she ever wanted to do was to help others. But she was always punished for it.</p><p> </p><p>Then she started thinking about it.</p><p> </p><p>Was it really worth it to help those people?</p><p> </p><p>She looked back on it, and something struck her hard at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>All of those people were dead now.</p><p> </p><p>Gone.</p><p> </p><p>All she had done for them, whatever it was. It was all for naught.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was beating faster and faster, it felt like it was going to burst out of her chest. Her airways felt like they were beginning to close up, and she was getting weaker and weaker.</p><p> </p><p>Those people were gone now.</p><p> </p><p>And she was all that was left.</p><p> </p><p>It was her fault.</p><p> </p><p>Yes.</p><p> </p><p>It was all her fault.</p><p> </p><p>She could see that loud and clear now.</p><p> </p><p>It was her that had left the gun carelessly on the counter back in that fucking bathroom, and because of that, she was responsible for Omid's demise.</p><p> </p><p>It was true.</p><p> </p><p>And because of that she single-handedly ruined Christa's life, and more recently. It led to Christa getting her fucking brains blown about in the middle of nowhere. For no good reason.</p><p> </p><p>If it weren't for that, then he would have still been alive. Christa would have still alive, and happy, and they would have all been much safer together.</p><p> </p><p>The same went for Savannah.</p><p> </p><p>She ran away from Lee, childish of her, because he failed to fulfill a promise that he made months before. </p><p> </p><p>But what she failed to realize was that he was forced to juggle with everyone lives, he was trying his hardest to keep everyone alive. Inevitably though sacrifices had to be made, and he can't save everyone, and he can't make everyone happy, and he can't fulfill every promise.</p><p> </p><p>Foolishly she felt betrayed, and she ran away. Thinking she could take matters into her own hands, and right as she did that's when she met him. </p><p> </p><p>The stranger.</p><p> </p><p>The same man she had talked to on her stupid walkie talkie for months, she hated herself for it. She had told him about absolutely EVERYTHING because she didn't know better.</p><p> </p><p>He had made a plan, and he kidnapped her. She never even saw it coming. She was so naive.</p><p> </p><p>Had she not talked to that man on her walkie, and had she not run away, Lee would have still been alive.</p><p> </p><p>That's right.</p><p> </p><p>She was responsible for his death, literally. All because she acted fucking childish.</p><p> </p><p>He got bit.</p><p> </p><p>He had gone through hell to get her back, and he did. </p><p> </p><p>He saved her. </p><p> </p><p>But he was dying, and she still remembered every single little detail of that day.</p><p> </p><p>It was the worst day of her life.</p><p> </p><p>But one thing she realized she was wrong about, was him not keeping promises. </p><p> </p><p>He actually did.</p><p> </p><p>Because that particular day, they had found her parents.</p><p> </p><p>Walking about amongst the herd of flesh-eating monsters, only mere shells of what they used to be.</p><p> </p><p>Her worst nightmares had become true.</p><p> </p><p>Not long after, he was becoming deathly ill. </p><p> </p><p>And in those last moments, he asked her to do something she never thought she would have to do. </p><p> </p><p>End his suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Because no one should ever suffer like that, he didn't want to turn.</p><p> </p><p>She would never forget that.</p><p> </p><p>Now here she is.</p><p> </p><p>All alone.</p><p> </p><p>Suffering in silence.</p><p> </p><p>With no one around to help her. Unable to take care of herself.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone else was dead.</p><p> </p><p>Christa was dead.</p><p> </p><p>And so was Louis.</p><p> </p><p>She just lied there, on the bed of the forest. Starting up aimlessly at the treetops.</p><p> </p><p>Eyes puffy red, streaming with tears. Her nose still sore. The cut on her cheek still stinging painfully. Her waist covered in the old dried up blood that came from her left arm. The wound still bleeding, the blood staining the sleeve that covered it. Numerous bruises from the fall littered her body, and her ankle radiated with pain. The cut on the back of her head mostly dried up, but she was certain that it was still bleeding slightly.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart was beating uncontrollably, ringing in her ears constantly. Her blood consistently cooling to ice, sweating uncontrollably. She was exhausted, tired, hungry, and thirsty.</p><p> </p><p>She was miserable.</p><p> </p><p>She was suffering.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind drifted back to the dog.</p><p> </p><p>Watching him lie there, whimpering, immobilized, and powerless. Unable to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>And how she didn't want him to suffer anymore. </p><p> </p><p>Just like how Lee didn't want to.</p><p> </p><p>Yet here she is now.</p><p> </p><p>Lying here in the forest bed. Whimpering, immobilized, and powerless. Unable to do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>It was unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to suffer anymore.</p><p> </p><p>So she did the only thing she could think of.</p><p> </p><p>Through the pain, numbness, and weakness. Her eyes moved about in her skull, looking for something in particular.</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes landing on a particular rock on the ground. </p><p> </p><p>It was thin, but it had a perfectly long and sharp edge to it.</p><p> </p><p>She reached out with her right arm to grab it. Trying to wrap her fingers around it.</p><p> </p><p>Her muscles were moving so slowly. </p><p> </p><p>Aching with every bit of movement.</p><p> </p><p>After what felt like forever she brought it up to her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Then finally.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed it with her left arm, protesting in pain. </p><p> </p><p>But she didn't care.</p><p> </p><p>She rotated her right wrist sideways.</p><p> </p><p>Exposing the soft, tender skin.</p><p> </p><p>Slowly, she brought the chipped rock to it.</p><p> </p><p>Finally meeting the two together.</p><p> </p><p>She pressed down firmly, trying to slash it across.</p><p> </p><p>She tried to focus all of her energy in her system into doing the action.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't feel a thing.</p><p> </p><p>Upon sliding it away she looked to survey the damage.</p><p> </p><p>Only realizing that there wasn't anything, but a small red mark.</p><p> </p><p>Not even a cut.</p><p> </p><p>She was just too weak to do it.</p><p> </p><p>She was way too weak to do anything.</p><p> </p><p>Her efforts were fruitless.</p><p> </p><p>It was all for naught.</p><p> </p><p>And she just gave up.</p><p> </p><p>Letting the rock drop back to the ground.</p><p> </p><p>And she sat there, staring back at the trees. Back at that same blue sky.</p><p> </p><p>The trees, witnesses to everything that happens around them.</p><p> </p><p>And she realized what she was doing.</p><p> </p><p>The place she had fallen into.</p><p> </p><p>That dark place, and she couldn't believe herself.</p><p> </p><p>The floodgates were opened, and she cried uncontrollably.</p><p> </p><p>Ashamed of what she was doing, ashamed that she allowed herself to fall into that dark place. </p><p> </p><p>She really couldn't take care of herself.</p><p> </p><p>She was lost, and she couldn't do anything about it.</p><p> </p><p>Her heart crumbling into millions of pieces.</p><p> </p><p>She was yearning for any semblance of warmth, of life. </p><p> </p><p>But there was nothing. She still lied there, in pure agony.</p><p> </p><p>Just stop.</p><p> </p><p>Just make it stop.</p><p> </p><p>She was terrified.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to lose herself to such a place again.</p><p> </p><p>She needed help.</p><p> </p><p>She needed Louis.</p><p> </p><p>She needed him again.</p><p> </p><p>Because without him.</p><p> </p><p>She would never be able to keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>That took a very dark turn.</p><p>But things should lighten up again... This is after all the lowest point of the entire story. </p><p> </p><p>Clem really can't catch a break, and honestly I feel like in the world that she's in, no one will be getting them any time soon.This chapter was one of the reasons why I wanted to write this story.</p><p>It is the apocalypse, and it is nothing but pure survival. Your out in the elements and the world is out to kill you every step of the way. There really is no other way to live in such a place, you have to toughen up. And that's what's great about Clementine, she can adapt and she always pushes forrd no matter what (all though in here I made her more broken in here but hopefully you get my point).</p><p> </p><p>Well, I don't have much else to say other than I hope your enjoying the story so far despite the tragedy. Please leave any feedback, suggestions, or critiques as I'm always open to hearing it!</p><p>With that being said, the story should pick up again around this weekend or a little after (should there be no delays or hiccups, it can happen. Life is unpredictable.)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. First Sight</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Theme<br/><a href="https://youtu.be/7LhQaw5Upyw">The Last Of Us II | Remembrance</a></p><p> </p><p>Holy shit, finally the next chapter is here. I give my excuses at the endnotes, but there is good news.</p><p>But as for an apology (I'm really sorry for making you guys wait for a long time), this chapter is actually twice as long as the other chapters. Almost 7k words which is almost as big as my first fiction. Damn.</p><p>That's thanks to the new rush of ideas and outline restructuring. 😄</p><p>(though the next chapters will probably be the same length as the previous ones, around 3k - 4k words but it could vary. I don't really put a strict limit down I just write for as much as I think it needs in order to hit the beats that I need, if it needs more ill add more)</p><p>And of course, this chapter will receive updates frequently to fix errors/add details I missed to make it better until I get to the next one (and occasionally ill go through all the previous chapters with a couple of passes to really iron things out. Also I can easily adjust things if you guys don't really like it, I'm all for making the story the best that it can be.)</p><p> </p><p>With that being said, I hope you like it.</p><p> </p><p>Again, please please leave some feedback/suggestions (or better, critiques) it really helps me out and I wanna hear it lads 😄</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>Section 5 - First Sight</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Peace.</p><p> </p><p>Peace and quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It was finally here.</p><p> </p><p>For once, in what now felt like a lifetime ago.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't the fact that she never found mornings outside to be rather peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>It's just that she's never been so relieved in such a long time. It's been nothing but a nightmare for the past couple of days.</p><p> </p><p>Constant gunshots in the distance, the growls and roars of the monsters about, and the deeply disturbing blood-curdling screams echoing throughout each night as the monsters feasted on human flesh.</p><p> </p><p>But after that, silence followed in. It was quiet now, as quiet as it ever seemed to be. It felt as if everything was frozen in time.</p><p> </p><p>It felt wrong, but at the same time, she found it incredibly relaxing. Basking in the serenity of the moment. </p><p> </p><p>The calm after the storm.</p><p> </p><p>The silence was lightly filled in with the sounds of the wind bristling through the cracks, cooling the interior of the treehouse. The chirps of birds in the trees, singing with the rising morning sun.</p><p> </p><p>She sat alone inside the wooden interior of her treehouse. The bright noon sun beaming through the holes where the planks failed to meet each other. </p><p> </p><p>Up against the door to the exterior, she had her pink schoolbag, leaned up against it. Still filled with her school supplies.</p><p> </p><p>Right, she didn't have time to grab anything useful. How thoughtful of her.</p><p> </p><p>She leaned over to grab her bag, feeling it's weight pulling down on her arms. She unzipped it and turned it upside down, dumping all of its contents onto the wooden floor. Her books, pencils, crayons, papers, and folders were visible, but no breakfast bars.</p><p> </p><p>Her parents and Sandra would usually throw one in her bag for good measure, but it wasn't here this time.</p><p> </p><p>She used her arm to slide it all to the side, figuring when everything goes back to normal she would still have her school supplies when things go back to normal. </p><p> </p><p>If it ever does.</p><p> </p><p>She looked to the side of the bag and there was a tall aluminum cylinder stuck in the side pocket. </p><p> </p><p>Her water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>She took it out, holding it in her hand. It felt light, which was discouraging, but she opened it anyway.</p><p> </p><p>And sure enough, no fluids or water in here. </p><p> </p><p>Luckily, there was one place she knew where to grab exactly what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>Her home.</p><p> </p><p>In hindsight, everything she was doing felt really unnecessary, like she was overreacting, and even though her real house was several feet from the treehouse. </p><p> </p><p>It never felt much so further away.</p><p> </p><p>It was far scarier now, and far more dangerous as she bore witness to everything that has happened around her, and nearly to her. </p><p> </p><p>She had to take precautions to stay safe. Sandra was coming to get her.</p><p> </p><p>But she said that yesterday, and she hasn't heard anything from her ever since.</p><p> </p><p>Where is she now?</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't help but recall everything that had happened in the last few hours. Still vividly remembering every moment in excruciating detail, so freshly engraved on her mind.</p><p> </p><p>And so she drifted.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Clementine!" - Sandra's bark had jolted Clementine out of stasis, startling her.</p><p> </p><p>Springing up from spot she instinctively spun around to face Sandra immediately.</p><p> </p><p>There she stood, arms crossed over the handrests of an aluminum shopping cart. </p><p> </p><p>She was a fairly tall woman but was kind of skinny. She had short brown hair, and light brown skin. She looked very young, one would think she was a teenager. Maybe she was, but she never really bothered to ask. </p><p> </p><p>Beyond those pale blue warm eyes manifested feelings of intense concern. It almost looked like she had seen a ghost.</p><p> </p><p>Without realizing she felt something slide down her fingers then land on the floor right beside her foot with a thud, snapping open as the liquid began to drip out.</p><p> </p><p>"Clementine!" - Sandra hissed, quicky coming over from the cart to her to pick up the can she dropped. Clementine backed up a bit, still reeling back to reality.</p><p> </p><p>They were in a Save Lots store, in between two canned food aisles, looking for beans. A couple of strangers were behind Sandra, looking at both of them with a puzzled as they got what they needed and rolled their cart away.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra put the can all the way to the back of the shelf, where the rest of the cans were. All of them had the same label, so it was simple enough to hide the damaged one amongst the rest.</p><p> </p><p>"Clem." - Sandra whispered softly. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine felt Sandra's hands grab on to her shoulders gently. Turning her small body around to face her as she was now kneeling down to her eye level, studying her strange behavior intently. That same look of concern on her face.</p><p> </p><p>"Are you ok? What's wrong?" - she asked, putting on a sweet tender voice.</p><p> </p><p>In reality, she was fine. Just getting lost in her thoughts again. </p><p> </p><p>But she seemed to be doing that quite often now. There was something different that she felt in her self, but unfortunately, she couldn't really find a way to explain it.</p><p> </p><p>"I'm ok" - she said.</p><p> </p><p>"Is it your parents?" - she assumed.</p><p> </p><p>She kept silent, it was partially the reason. </p><p> </p><p>Even though she knew Sandra well enough, she never felt that comfortable around her, but even then, that wasn't entirely the reason she was feeling this anomaly. </p><p> </p><p>Some nagging feeling had been brewing in her stomach the past couple of days, she figured it might be because she missed her parents, but it didn't seem like it. They had been gone for much longer before, yet this time it felt different. </p><p> </p><p>In a way, it felt like it was almost too long.</p><p> </p><p>"Ohhh I'm sorry..." - she reassured, rubbing Clementine's shoulders in circles, trying to soothe her. </p><p> </p><p>"They will be home soon, okay? It's only going to be for another week." - she said.</p><p> </p><p>She looked back to her blue eyes and nodded. Letting her know that she heard her and that she was fine.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra took it then stood up and went to the cart again. Grabbing the handlebar to steer it, the wheels squeaking loudly with each turn as she moved it back out the aisle. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine looked back to the shelf stacked full of the same cans. </p><p> </p><p>On the label, under the logo. It had a pot of beans, being stirred around by a little girl. </p><p> </p><p>Who strangely enough, looked a lot like her. </p><p> </p><p>Often Sandra liked to point that out and poke fun every time they went by here.</p><p> </p><p>She hated that stupid bean girl.</p><p> </p><p>She turned back around and waddled out of the aisle back toward Sandra, who was now in the meat aisle up ahead. Picking out some packs of sirloins for dinner tonight. Clementine walked up to her side, staying close.</p><p> </p><p>She never liked grocery shopping. </p><p> </p><p>She never liked shopping period, no matter where they went. It was always a bunch of waiting around in a public place with a lot of people that often would just stare at them. On top of that, it just bored her to death. </p><p> </p><p>But not only that any time Sandra, or her parents, would leave her for a minute or two she would just start getting really nervous. </p><p> </p><p>Having to stand there alone, feeling like if she was a bug under a microscope, being scrutinized by everyone.</p><p> </p><p>"So how's first grade?" - Sandra asked, again pulling Clementine out of her thoughts, trying to lighten up the mood between them.</p><p> </p><p>"It's easy." - she answered, pursing her lips. </p><p> </p><p>School was easy, too easy. Sometimes she thought the kids around her were just playing dumb. </p><p> </p><p>But she wasn't paying too much attention to Sandra, or school. She was still trying to decipher the nagging feeling that was beginning to grow more present in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Today it only seemed to be getting worse.</p><p> </p><p>Tummy ache? </p><p> </p><p>Well, she didn't eat that breakfast bar that Sandra wanted her to eat. It had a funny after taste and she didn't like it, so without telling anyone, she threw it away.</p><p> </p><p>But now she was wishing that she ate it.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra finished picking out the steaks and started rolling the cart towards the check out section. </p><p> </p><p>However, upon arriving, each check out station had long lines at every section. Probably due to the self-checkouts being out of order, a very typical occurrence at Save Lots.</p><p> </p><p>A quick glance toward that area filled with 'out of order' signs just affirmed it.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra then picked the section closest to them as it had the shortest line. Good thing she did because a couple of people followed in behind. Now it was just a matter of waiting.</p><p> </p><p>"What are the other kids like?" - she asked, attempting to make conversation with Clementine.</p><p> </p><p>But of course, she didn't hear her. So she asked something different.</p><p> </p><p>"Do you want to play a game?" - she offered. </p><p> </p><p>Again she didn't react.</p><p> </p><p>'Why is she so quiet' - Sandra thought.</p><p> </p><p>She looked down to see her down by her side, much closer than normal, brushing her body against her leg. </p><p> </p><p>She looked really worried.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>"Look were almost done. After this, we'll need to go to one more store to get the rest of the food for tonight. Do you want to play when we get home?" - she asked.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine still didn't respond.</p><p> </p><p>She just kept staring off in the distance. It was really starting to worry her now, she's never been like this.</p><p> </p><p>"Clem" - she asked again.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't budge.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly an ear-piercing scream had sounded in the place, immediately startling everyone. </p><p> </p><p>The area turned deathly quiet and she whipped her eyes to where it had come from.</p><p> </p><p>A man in an aisle was sprawled down on the floor, and another person was on top of him. </p><p> </p><p>But that person looked unusual. </p><p> </p><p>His skin was pale white, his clothes were ripped up and stained with dirt, and his face right against the man's neck. </p><p> </p><p>What was even more peculiar was that a pool of red was forming under the both of them. Gurgling sounds were coming from the man's throat.</p><p> </p><p>Gasps were sounding and panic was beginning to ensue. Some people started rushing over to help, trying to pushing the attacker off. </p><p> </p><p>One man had grabbed on to him to shove him off but the person detached its jaws from the man's neck and latched on to the other man's arm.</p><p> </p><p>Rewarding it with another painful scream. He started punching and kicking the person, trying to get him to stop but then suddenly another person came up from behind and threw them to the floor.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't believe what she was seeing, stunned with fright and complete bewilderment. </p><p> </p><p>The pool of red was getting bigger and bigger.</p><p> </p><p>She felt something wrap around her waist gently, shocking her.</p><p> </p><p>Turns out is was Clementine, and she was frightened.</p><p> </p><p>Another scream had sounded and it was right next to them. </p><p> </p><p>She whipped behind and saw a deathly white woman, with its mouth locked on to the other woman's neck behind her. Pushing both of them tumbling down to the ground as she tried to get the thing off of her, yet failing spectacularly.</p><p> </p><p>Then she felt something tugging on her arm.</p><p> </p><p>It was Clementine, who was now a couple of feet away from her. Pulling her arm back as far as she could, trying to pull Sandra back out into reality.</p><p> </p><p>Then she realized what to do.</p><p> </p><p>Run.</p><p> </p><p>That's all that came into mind.</p><p> </p><p>She ran over to Clementine and grabbed her hand, holding tight as the both of them darted out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, many other people had the same fucking idea.</p><p> </p><p>What used to be deathly silence was now filled with cries of help and panic that sounded in the place. </p><p> </p><p>Everyone was sprinting, pushing and shoving to get to the main doors to escape. </p><p> </p><p>It was hard to keep moving when all she was feeling was the hands and kicks of people behind her trying to get her out of the way. She pulled Clementine closer, holding her hand much tighter as the mob sprinted towards the doors.</p><p> </p><p>It was pure chaos, people were falling and tripping, getting trampled by the oncoming crowd.</p><p> </p><p>They were finally nearing the escape when one of those things came from the entry just randomly, springing out from the side, launching toward the cried. It narrowly missed Sandra, slamming into a small lady. Sending her to the floor as the demon began to feast on her flesh and rip her guts out.</p><p> </p><p>She never ran so much faster in her life.</p><p> </p><p>They kept going.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone finally exploded out of the entry of the Save Lots building and into the parking lot.</p><p> </p><p>And just when she thought it was over.</p><p> </p><p>Many of those demons we're littered around throughout the parking lot, now moving about. Eating and feasting other unfortunate people who were desperately running off to get in their cars to speed out.</p><p> </p><p>It was hell on earth.</p><p> </p><p>They kept running and running, the air tainted with screams of agony and panic. People running alongside then, running for their lives.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't feel anything in her hand anymore, and that's when the alarms blared, blood froze, heart blasting into overdrive.</p><p> </p><p>She lost Clementine.</p><p> </p><p>She whipped around in an instant and saw her, a few feet behind her. </p><p> </p><p>She was falling behind.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately stopped running and swooped down to wrap her arms around her small waist and lifted her up. Holding her close to herself.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine was out of breath, she was scared. Terrified at what was happening all around her, everything had gone from a completely ordinary day to a disaster in a matter of seconds.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't understand where theses 'things' or demons came from. Why were they here? </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know, there wasn't time to think.</p><p> </p><p>She was frozen in fear. Clinging tightly onto Sandra's shoulder, eyes boring back at the carnage that ensued at the shrinking image of the Save Lots.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it she was put back on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>"Get in the car Clem!" - Sandra commanded.</p><p> </p><p>Before she realized it she was right behind Sandra's black SUV. </p><p> </p><p>Adrenaline was pumping full blast in her system, and she rushed to the passenger door, reaching high up to pull on the passenger door to open it and she jumped in. </p><p> </p><p>Sandra was already getting in the driver's seat, fumbling with the car keys as she struggled to get it in the ignition. She finally got it in and turned it, letting the engine roar into life.</p><p> </p><p>"Buckle up!" - she ordered. </p><p> </p><p>Clementine obliged, and as soon as her seatbelt clicked into place she felt the SUV lurch backward, almost sending her slamming toward the glove box. </p><p> </p><p>Backing out of the parking space with excessive speed. Nearly hitting a couple of running pedestrians behind. </p><p> </p><p>Sandra slammed on the breaks, smashed the clutch handle into position then whipped the steering wheel around, stomping on the gas and rotating the car so it was now going towards the main street. Crushing Clementine back to her seat.</p><p> </p><p>After the rapid changes in momentum, she was finally able to look up through the windshield and her passenger side window, finally she was able to see all the carnage erupting in the town. </p><p> </p><p>Every single person was getting in there cars to leave or was running about aimlessly in panic. How did it get so bad so fast? How big was it, whatever it was. </p><p> </p><p>Sandra made a right turn and started speeding down the road back to the neighborhood. Good thing the Save Lots was around the corner.</p><p> </p><p>All Cars were zooming past them in all directions on the roadway, near misses almost every second. </p><p> </p><p>Those things were all around, either standing about, running, or slumped over a body feasting on people. </p><p> </p><p>It was terrifying, it was hell walking about. Death standing on two feet. </p><p> </p><p>How did it all go wrong? How did it all go wrong so fast? What happened? How did it happen? How bad was it?</p><p> </p><p>She had so many questions, but unfortunately, she had to wait for the answers.</p><p> </p><p>"Clementine!" - Sandra yelled, frightening her even more than she already was.</p><p> </p><p>"Listen to me. When we get home, g- go grab your things quick and come back to the car as- as fast as you can!" - she spat out in a panic. </p><p> </p><p>She could see her mind going over a thousand miles per hour.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra then gasped sharply, then suddenly Clementine was lurched forward immediately, almost hitting the dashboard. </p><p> </p><p>Sandra had slammed on the brakes, stopping the car abruptly for some reason.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up through the windshield and saw a bunch of people running across the street. There was no going through that, then she saw a young woman run-up to her side window. </p><p> </p><p>Putting her hands up on the window, and mouth moving about. Figuring she was asking for help. She had a look of absolute terror in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine was about to say something to Sandra when she was suddenly bashed into the side of the car door, followed with ear-piercing sounds of explosions, glass splattering everywhere inside the car, flying and pelting her with debris from all directions. Then she was smacked in the face with a white airbag, now rapidly deflating.</p><p> </p><p>She covered her ears, it was so loud. Her head throbbing immediately in absolute agony from the rapid change in velocity. It felt like the world was splitting into two.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't realize her eyes were closed but when everything settled down she opened them again and saw that the black interior was littered with glass. </p><p> </p><p>Peering over to her left she saw Sandra, still in the car with her.</p><p> </p><p>But she was still.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't budge, her eyes were closed.</p><p> </p><p>She looked surprisingly peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>If it weren't for the fact that they were in the eye of the storm, a living hell around them.</p><p> </p><p>A trail of blood was beginning to fall from Sandra's forehead, and immediately her heart had sunk and she went into a panic.</p><p> </p><p>She quickly unbuckled her seatbelt, fumbling with the button and launched herself over the console, grabbing her shoulders, trying to shake her awake.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandra! Sandra!" - she cried.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a blood-curdling scream and she looked past the cracked windshield.</p><p> </p><p>There was another car, a white sedan, with a tan leather interior. Past the crumpled up the front of the car and through the broken windshield she could see a man, limp in his seat.</p><p> </p><p>He was covered in blood, and bits of pink and red matter and tissue were being grabbed and thrown about out furiously all over the interior of the car. Painting the interior in a deep and rich crimson.</p><p> </p><p>A pale white thing, with a bald head, looking like a skeleton was tearing up the poor man. </p><p> </p><p>It was a horrific sight and her stomach was churning at the sight, nearly throwing up.</p><p> </p><p>Not only because of the scene she witnessed, but the fact that if she and Sandra don't for now, that would become them.</p><p> </p><p>That was enough to kick her into overdrive for Clementine. She kept trying harder and harder to pull Sandra out, she was still knocked out and she was running out of patience. The monsters were going to get them.</p><p> </p><p>She decided that getting to the other side would make it easier to pull her out. She reeled back into her seat and kicked open the car door.</p><p> </p><p>And she wished she didn't.</p><p> </p><p>As the door swung open, the same woman that was at her side door moments ago was now a few feet away from her. </p><p> </p><p>Sprawled out on the floor, her right leg at an odd angle, and the blood. The massive amount of blood that was beginning to pool where her leg had bent and where her head was on the ground.</p><p> </p><p>She stood there, shell shocked. </p><p> </p><p>She was just a completely ordinary, young, and innocent woman just moments ago, asking for help.</p><p> </p><p>But there was no use dwelling on it.</p><p> </p><p>She sprinted around to the other side of the car to the driver's side, reaching up high to pull out the handle to open the door. </p><p> </p><p>She climbed up on the seat, unclipping Sandra's seatbelt and tried pulling her out.</p><p> </p><p>She heard a murmur as she moved about. Sandra's eyes were finally opening wide, she was waking up.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandra! We have to go!" - Clementine yelled. Shaking her shoulders, trying to fully wake her.</p><p> </p><p>It was barely working, she still seemed like she was recovering so she was forced to drag her out.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine jumped out and pulled her arm as hard as she could, Sandra nearly fell to the asphalt but she caught herself as she fell against the car door.</p><p> </p><p>Then Sandra suddenly grabbed her arm tight, pulling Clementine around to face her.</p><p> </p><p>Only it wasn't Sandra.</p><p> </p><p>It towered over in height and reeked of absolute death. It's deathly white skin and bony fingers reaching toward her. Jaws opening wide to reveal it's broken and sharp teeth, and a mouthful of blood trailing down its lips.</p><p> </p><p>She froze on the spot.</p><p> </p><p>Staring back at its cloudy white eyes.</p><p> </p><p>She was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>The monster was suddenly pushed away from her unknowingly. </p><p> </p><p>It was Sandra, and she was awake now.</p><p> </p><p>Desperately pushing the things head far away from Clementine. </p><p> </p><p>However, the monster had grabbed on to Sandra's hand and instantly glued its teeth deep into her soft and tender flesh, rewarding it with her agonizing scream. It was painful.</p><p> </p><p>Clementine jumped in, kicking and trying to shove the thing away from Sandra as she too started bashing her fist against its head profusely until it weakened. Finally, she kicked it away from her and they were able to move.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't even bother looking at the damage, and she didn't bother with the pain. She swooped down and grabbed Clementine, and she raced towards the house. Dodging the monsters and people running about. They were everywhere.</p><p> </p><p>She shut off all the other things in the world and just ran.</p><p> </p><p>Nothing but running.</p><p> </p><p>One foot after another.</p><p> </p><p>Just keep moving forward.</p><p> </p><p>Before she knew it they finally reached the house, fumbling with the lock, then she got it unlocked and opened the door. Throwing Clementine inside.</p><p> </p><p>"Clementine! Go hide! Im gonna-" - Sandra said before being interrupted.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandra!" - Clementine protested.</p><p> </p><p>"GO! I'll be with you, I'm going to go and block the doors." - Sandra yelled.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't see the point in arguing with her anymore so she did as she was told. Bolting out of there and running through the house to the one hiding spot that was in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>She reached the back door and grabbed the handle, ripping it open and jumped down to her ripping from the patio. </p><p> </p><p>Hopping up on the ladder and climbing up with blistering speed. Slamming herself into the door of the treehouse. </p><p> </p><p>She saw her pink school bag in the corner and grabbed it, using it to block the door into the treehouse.</p><p> </p><p>She then crawled to a corner and curled up, closing her eyes and covering her ears.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't know what else to do.</p><p> </p><p>She just stayed there and hid, and cried. </p><p> </p><p>She wanted it all to stop. </p><p> </p><p>'It's gonna be okay, Sandra will be coming by soon to get you' - she told herself. </p><p> </p><p>It will be over soon.</p><p> </p><p>It will be over soon, she kept repeating to herself.</p><p> </p><p>She heard another scream tear through the air, making the rest of the others now noticeable. </p><p> </p><p>Sirens were sounding in the air, loud pops were ringing throughout, followed with a couple of what sounded like cars slamming into each other on the street, and the growls of monsters all around.</p><p> </p><p>It was just sounds of pure terror playing all throughout the world, cramming into her ears and she was just terrified. Her senses were overloaded, it was just too much.</p><p> </p><p>She couldn't take it.</p><p> </p><p>Pressing her eyelids down much harder and squeezing her ears closed with her hands as tight as she could. Crying and repeating to herself it will all be over soon.</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted to block it all out.</p><p> </p><p>She just wanted it to stop.</p><p> </p><p>She wanted it all to stop.</p><p> </p><p>It will all go back to normal.</p><p> </p><p>She kept repeating, and before she knew, her anxiety, which was on overload, caused her to pass out.</p><p> </p><p>And she fell into darkness.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>A day later.</p><p> </p><p>Here she was. </p><p> </p><p>Alone.</p><p> </p><p>And quiet.</p><p> </p><p>A spectacular quiet.</p><p> </p><p>The peace returning to the world around her. </p><p> </p><p>Though the kind of peace that was present was a different kind of peace.</p><p> </p><p>It was an empty kind of peace, and one that also came a sense of dread.</p><p> </p><p>She's been scared to look outside, to go back into her home now.</p><p> </p><p>In fear witnessing the aftermath, whatever it was. </p><p> </p><p>So she stayed in her treehouse, hoping either Sandra, or her parents would come back to save her.</p><p> </p><p>Whenever that may be.</p><p> </p><p>Just when things were settling down again, she felt her stomach grumbling abruptly, and that uncomfortable pain settling in.</p><p> </p><p>She was hungry.</p><p> </p><p>Now she really really wished she had eaten that breakfast bar that Sandra told her to eat.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have one leftover in the pile she dumped, and she didn't have any water either.</p><p> </p><p>She didn't have time to grab any when sprinting through the house, it didn't even cross her mind. She might have seen some on the counter before leaving the house but she wasn't certain.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it was those stupid peach girl cans.</p><p> </p><p>But she didn't want to go back, what if there are monsters in there now? </p><p> </p><p>She didn't know for certain, but even then that thought only made going back in more intimidating.</p><p> </p><p>But as much as she didn't want to, it was necessary. </p><p> </p><p>Grudgingly, she crawled to the treehouse door. Sliding the backpack out of the way and lifted the wooden door up to finally peek outside.</p><p> </p><p>Greeted with the sight of Atlanta, it's buildings looming ominously in the distance. Bathed in the shining light of the dawn. </p><p> </p><p>The rest of it was hidden by the black rooftops of the neighborhood, with chimneys randomly sprouting out from some house. </p><p> </p><p>A few days ago it would have looked like just another normal morning if it weren't for the cars littered on the streets and the lack of people going about their business.</p><p> </p><p>But now it was quiet.</p><p> </p><p>Too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>It was very unsettling.</p><p> </p><p>She eventually built up the courage to go back to her house. It had been a day so things just had to have calmed down since, right?</p><p> </p><p>She hoped so.</p><p> </p><p>She reached back inside her treehouse and grabbed her now empty school bag, wearing it on her and. She then started climbing down slowly from her treehouse. Jumping from the last step and onto the ground, landing as softly as she could.</p><p> </p><p>It felt strange, like if she was an astronaut landing on the moon, taking the first steps onto foreign ground.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up back to her house now.</p><p> </p><p>What was once a familiar and bright place was now shrouded in darkness? It has never felt so alien, it was very off-putting. </p><p> </p><p>She has lived here her whole life, and it was weird seeing something she knew very well yet felt so different. </p><p> </p><p>It was like starting back at a facade.</p><p> </p><p>Regardless of that, she had to go in and get food, or she would starve. </p><p> </p><p>'It's now or never' - she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>Gathering enough courage, she began taking the first steps back to her house, very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping onto the dark wooden patio, hearing the familiar creaks of the wood with each step as her feet pressed down on each plank. </p><p> </p><p>She finally made it towards the big sliding glass door, cupping her hands around her face as she peered in.</p><p> </p><p>The entire house was dark inside, all of the lights were off and the only light was coming in was from where she was, a couple of windows that had some blinds covering them, and the TV.</p><p> </p><p>The TV was still on, yet there was nothing on the screen but white static noise, bathing the rest of the living room in a flickering white light. The volume was up a bit and she could hear the unsettling static echoing in the room, just making it all then more creepy.</p><p> </p><p>What scared her the most was a trail of blood running from the kitchen, to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Just giving her all the more reason not to go back in.</p><p> </p><p>But it was now, or never.</p><p> </p><p>Just go in, get the food, and get out. </p><p> </p><p>Simple.</p><p> </p><p>Right?</p><p> </p><p>She reached her hands up to the handle and pushed it to the slide, letting the door move openly. Hearing the metal frame of the door scraping against the base of the rail as it slid wide open.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped in.</p><p> </p><p>That ever-present feeling of eerieness hitting her in that instant, and a growing feeling of dread brewing in the pit of her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>A place she once knew so well, now seemed so different. The air was musty, and reeked of death, and it felt so cold and empty. The only sounds accompanying her was her anxious breathing, and the low volume of the TV static forever crackling.</p><p> </p><p>Cautiously she slowly made her way towards the kitchen, following the blood trail.</p><p> </p><p>Closer.</p><p> </p><p>And closer.</p><p> </p><p>And closer.</p><p> </p><p>When she got around the corner of the counter that's when she saw it.</p><p> </p><p>A pool of smeared blood near the sink, littered with a few bloody handprints. </p><p> </p><p>There was so much she thought it was simply red paint, but with the way it smelled and how brownish-red it looked, it surely wasn't red paint. Much to her dismay.</p><p> </p><p>At least there at least wasn't a monster nearby.</p><p> </p><p>Well not that she can see.</p><p> </p><p>But neither did she see Sandra. </p><p> </p><p>Where is she?</p><p> </p><p>Surely she didn't leave her alone in the house? She said she would come back. </p><p> </p><p>Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>At least now she could get what she needed. </p><p> </p><p>Carefully stepping around the red paint, err... blood, she searched around in the cabinets that were her level for leftover food.</p><p> </p><p>Opening each one and rummaging its contents.</p><p> </p><p>Instead of food, she was finding silverware and unused trash bags. </p><p> </p><p>She could come back for this later, it might come in handy, but there wasn't much use in it just yet.</p><p> </p><p>She reached up to the countertop and hopped up to get to the cabinets that were high up. Looking around the countertop, she did, in fact, see what she thought she saw when sprinting past here.</p><p> </p><p>It was those stupid bean girl cans, and unfortunately, they were open and empty. </p><p> </p><p>Great.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up to the cabinets above her chest and opened them up.</p><p> </p><p>Thankfully, she found what she needed.</p><p> </p><p>A couple of bags of chips, and a few breakfast bars. Where her parents and Sandra usually stash them.</p><p> </p><p>It will do.</p><p> </p><p>She grabbed all of them in her hand, slinging her backpack around and zipping them open, stuffing them in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>So now she has food, now she needs water.</p><p> </p><p>She carefully climbed down the counter, back onto the tile floor. </p><p> </p><p>Tiptoeing around the blood trail again then opened her fridge, greeted right away with water bottles on the fridge door.</p><p> </p><p>Jackpot.</p><p> </p><p>Grabbing a few and stuffing them in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>Mission complete.</p><p> </p><p>She was in the clear now.</p><p> </p><p>She could at least hold out for a bit longer, thankfully now that she has what she needs.</p><p> </p><p>She felt a sense of pride in herself, accomplishing what seemed like such a menial task but in reality, it was a difficult one. </p><p> </p><p>She built up the courage to come back here and get what she needed, that's at least the first steps.</p><p> </p><p>Now just run back to the treehouse and wait. Maybe someone will come by, more likely Sandra, or better yet. Her parents.</p><p> </p><p>The thought excited her.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was about to move she heard a thud directly above her head.</p><p> </p><p>It was upstairs.</p><p> </p><p>She froze on the spot, trying to make sure she wasn't dreaming. </p><p> </p><p>Was it Sandra? </p><p> </p><p>If it was, then she's probably okay after all!</p><p> </p><p>But she's never come out to see her, it's been a day. </p><p> </p><p>Maybe she's sleeping?</p><p> </p><p>But she said she would come and check on her.</p><p> </p><p>Oh well.</p><p> </p><p>She figured it wouldn't hurt to go check for herself.</p><p> </p><p>She stepped out onto the kitchen, back into the creepy living room. Greeted again with that same blood trail staining the hardwood floors. </p><p> </p><p>She followed the trail, hugging the wall to her right, past the table, which had a picture frame of her and her family and the answering machine. </p><p> </p><p>Answering machine, she could call her mom!</p><p> </p><p>But not yet, she can do that after checking on Sandra.</p><p> </p><p>'Just one step at a time' - she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>She kept hugging the walk toward the staircase and finally reached it. Following the blood trail up the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She looked up and saw the hallway, all the lights were off and all the doors were closed except for the one at the end. And she could see the blood trail leading toward that room. </p><p> </p><p>A knot was beginning to form in her stomach.</p><p> </p><p>Just as she was gonna take the first step up, a loud beep had sounded. </p><p> </p><p>Startling her.</p><p> </p><p>It was the answering machine.</p><p> </p><p>And it spoke.</p><p> </p><p>"There is 1 New message." - the machine said.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly, the thought of trying to call her parents became all the more appealing.</p><p> </p><p>But that had to wait. </p><p> </p><p>Just one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>Putting each foot on every step, the wood creaking faintly under her feet. The thuds she was hearing earlier were becoming more and more apparent.</p><p> </p><p>Why was she so scared? </p><p> </p><p>It was just Sandra, and perhaps she just has forgotten to check on her.</p><p> </p><p>But the knot forming in her told her otherwise, and so did the red trail.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra was never this quiet.</p><p> </p><p>She had to check.</p><p> </p><p>Just one step at a time.</p><p> </p><p>She kept moving up the last bit of steps on the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>What if it was a monster?</p><p> </p><p>No, it can't be, everything was locked up, and no one could get in. </p><p> </p><p>So it's just her. </p><p> </p><p>'Stop overthinking it' - she told herself.</p><p> </p><p>She made it onto the second floor now, the room was much closer now, and she could see the trail clearly.</p><p> </p><p>She made her first few steps toward it, but now when she accidentally kicked her toe hard against something, causing her to gasp slightly. </p><p> </p><p>She stubbed her toe on something. </p><p> </p><p>She looked down and saw a yellow hammer beside the blood trail. </p><p> </p><p>Wait, why is there a hammer here?</p><p> </p><p>Maybe she was using it to block the doors and windows, but then again maybe not.</p><p> </p><p>Maybe there really was a monster here, and that's what Sandra was getting rid of, or trying to get rid of.</p><p> </p><p>Her gut was suddenly screaming to grab the hammer, so she did.</p><p> </p><p>Reaching down to grab it, feeling its apparent weight in her hands. She held it close.</p><p> </p><p>One step at a time, towards the door.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were shaking, cold sweats were running throughout her body. The sense of dread was now overbearing.</p><p> </p><p>She finally reached the door, the soft thuds becoming clear. Sluggish footsteps on the carpet.</p><p> </p><p>She turned the corner.</p><p> </p><p>And there, she saw a figure, with its back to her.</p><p> </p><p>It was Sandra, stood beside the bed. Looking out the window.</p><p> </p><p>Her shoulders were slumped down, and there were bloody footprints around the carpet. Staining it. </p><p> </p><p>She wasn't acting normal, and she knew something was very wrong. She was too quiet.</p><p> </p><p>"Sandra" - her voice came out shakier than intended.</p><p> </p><p>Looking back now, that was the worst mistake she made.</p><p> </p><p>Sandra turned her back away, now facing her head-on. </p><p> </p><p>Only it wasn't Sandra anymore.</p><p> </p><p>The face was a pale white, eyes were cloudy and pure white, the rest of the skin was a milky green and her clothes were torn, stained with red. Her hair was an absolute mess, and she would never forget that roaring gurgling sound radiating from her throat right as it saw her.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn't Sandra, it was a monster.</p><p> </p><p>It started moving towards Clementine.</p><p> </p><p>Only giving her all the more reason to get the fuck out of there. </p><p> </p><p>Now.</p><p> </p><p>She ran out of the room, and the monster following close behind. Its roars echoing in the hallway, right behind her.</p><p> </p><p>It was terrifying, her adrenaline on full blast. </p><p> </p><p>She bolted down the stairs she was gonna lock the backdoor and hide in her treehouse again.</p><p> </p><p>But what if it could open the door?</p><p> </p><p>She didn't want to risk it.</p><p> </p><p>She reached the first floor and whipped around for something to use to block the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>She looked around and saw her bookshelf near the staircase.</p><p> </p><p>She immediately ran over to the side and used all of her strength to push it to the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>The groans were getting louder and she was getting more and more frightened. It was going to eat her.</p><p> </p><p>She finally got the bookshelf to the first-floor landing, looking past the bookshelf she saw the monster, now nearing the bottom steps.</p><p> </p><p>Her hands were sweating, heart pumping at max capacity. She used all of her strength to tip the bookshelf over.</p><p> </p><p>And it did,  finally on the edge and falling over, landing against the wall and smashing the drywall. Knocking down a few pictures that fell to the floor, shattering on impact.</p><p> </p><p>But now the monster was trapped. </p><p> </p><p>She used the golden opportunity to run out of there.</p><p> </p><p>Sprinting to the backdoor, but before she could she suddenly slipped and fell to the floor. </p><p> </p><p>She slipped on the blood trail.</p><p> </p><p>The monsters growls were really loud now and it sounded like it was right behind her. She went into a panic.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately she got back up and bolted towards the back door. Ripping it open, she whipped to the other side and bashed it closed.</p><p> </p><p>She jumped down the patio and back onto the ground. </p><p> </p><p>Running toward the ladder and jumping onto it. Climbing up as fast as she could and went straight into the treehouse. Throwing her bag off an. Blocking the door with it.</p><p> </p><p>She shuffled to a corner and went up against it. Curling up and closing her eyes, and covering her ears.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed there.</p><p> </p><p>She just stayed there.</p><p> </p><p>She stayed there for what felt like hours.</p><p> </p><p>Repeating to herself it will all be over soon.</p><p> </p><p>But when?</p><p> </p><p>Sandra was gone now.</p><p> </p><p>What about her parents?</p><p> </p><p>When will they come back home?</p><p> </p><p>She then heard something outside her treehouse. Something she hasn't heard since yesterday.</p><p> </p><p>It was a scream.</p><p> </p><p>A cry of help that sounded in the neighborhood. </p><p> </p><p>But it sounded different.</p><p> </p><p>It sounded like a young boy.</p><p> </p><p>No, it could be a monster.</p><p> </p><p>But she felt otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>She then felt a sudden urge to go help him.</p><p> </p><p>Her mind kept stopping her, reminding her that it's not safe.</p><p> </p><p>It's not worth risking yourself for someone, it's just a monster.</p><p> </p><p>But her gut just told otherwise.</p><p> </p><p>The feeling of wanting to help them overpowered her, and she submitted.</p><p> </p><p>She got out of the treehouse, rapidly climbing down the ladder and jumping off back onto the ground.</p><p> </p><p>The cries sounded again, and it sounded like was coming from the other side of the house, where the gate was.</p><p> </p><p>She sprinted.</p><p> </p><p>She ran around the corner, now being met with the sight.</p><p> </p><p>Past the gate and scattered cars were several monsters walking about toward the cries.</p><p> </p><p>The cries were coming from a small figure.</p><p> </p><p>It was a boy.</p><p> </p><p>A young boy.</p><p> </p><p>The young boy was wearing some kind of jacket that looked way too big on him.</p><p> </p><p>He had dreads that came down and covered his forehead, tan skin, and freckles on his face.</p><p> </p><p>And a striking pair of soft brown eyes.</p><p> </p><p>And right as she saw him, he saw her.</p><p> </p><p>She reacted instinctively, she knew what to do at that moment.</p><p> </p><p>She ran towards the gate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>----------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>There goes that.</p><p> </p><p>Surprised you stuck through with it, I really don't know if my writing is Ik. </p><p>This chapter does feel a bit iffy for me so ill be going back through soon to patch it up and iron it out. Or possibly rewriting some of it, thinking about it more I wonder if it's really necessary going through all of this as I feel like it's sticking out from the rest of the story right now. Gonna have to reread everything and this chapter to see how everything flows but it feels a bit off.</p><p>Anyways, some foreshadowing is in this chapter if Ya look real closely.</p><p>I like to think Clementine had a very good gut feeling about things, it's a common thing for smart young children. Which Clementine clearly is, and is clearly mentioned in the game, (intelligence, not gut feeling).</p><p>Don't have much to write cause at the time I'm writing this it's 4am. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah.</p><p> </p><p>For my excuses, the story as a whole went through a bit of a rewrite or restructure after getting a rush of new ideas. It will still end the same thankfully, but with the new rush if ideas it just opened a new window of things to explore and it was just too good to skip over. (Which I was going to initially, but ideally it should help add depth. If it doesn't you let me know!) So I have the general outline for each chapter until the end... So I know exactly how it's gon be :)</p><p> </p><p>My last bit of excuse is that due to the rewrite and new bit of ideas. This chapter was a bitch to write and actually went through several iterations. But now in at least comfortable with where it is now so that's good.</p><p> </p><p>Again, please leave feedback/thoughts/critiques. I'm gonna keep saying it but it's because it actually does help me out foreal. It will help influence me to make the story the best I can make it, if you guys like it then I guess I ought to just keep the ball rolling.</p><p> </p><p>I wanna hear it peeps! Thanks for sticking with me! The next chapter is actually mostly written so it should come pretty soon! (Famous last words?)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. I'm back! (New Update) 5/28/20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>By the gods, I am alive for once and for once I have returned!</p><p>Wow I seriously apologize for not updating this story as soon as possible. Though I again apologize even further for you not seeing a new chapter yet even if you were a previous reader and had false hope seeing this work back up...</p><p>BUT DONT YOU WORRY PEEPS, I have returned and have the time to continue the story for once. I wanted to update you guys and inform you of course that ill be coming back to finish this story!</p><p>The next chapter you've been waiting for should be coming in a few days (I will seriously try to make sure that happens I know I broke my promise before, which damn I'm sorry about that and I did warn things might change which they did).</p><p>So yes, this fake chapter will be removed and the new and proper chapter will appear here to continue on the journey of Louis and Clementine in a few days.</p><p>Certainly a very positive thing about leaving this alone for a long while is that I actually have the rare opportunity to see this work in an objective manner which is super helpful as I can see the flaws and the writing style like it's someone else... It's weird but cool and awesome.  Of course that will change since im going to get back into it to finish it off... but this leads into something else I want to talk about. Feedback!</p><p> </p><p>Once again, if you are a new reader or a fan of this work please please please leave feedback on this work. </p><p> </p><p>Why? It does a few things. First, it helps motivate me, and secondly, I want to know your honest opinion on whether or not you think my writing is shit or not (general critiques too) I warmly welcome them with open arms as long as you are constructive as you can be about it as I will actually read it. And also if you have suggestions you can fire away, I might not accept them all but I'll for sure take them into consideration and if I think its good ill definitely write it into the story. (Even edit previous chapters if I need, so I can make it the best version of the story as possible.)</p><p>Again feedback (negative or positive) helps tremendously and I try to write this to the best of my ability to make sure that its a well-done story! Knowing what you think helps me make this the best story that I can make for you because just like you I hate reading straight-up garbage!</p><p> </p><p>Now, anyway. The story will be continuing in a few days so stay tuned! (for peeps curious its been almost a month or two since I've updated this)</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>